Naruto Maestro del Tiempo y Nen
by Alwn
Summary: Bueno soy muy bueno con los resúmenes lo haré mas adelante cuando tenga uno que describa a la historia bien.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos bueno para empezar este es mi primera vez escribiendo algo y quisiera que me corrijan alunas cosas si están mal en la historia y si pueden darme alguna ideas de cómo mejorar, abra algunas cosas como el de que Naruto pueda usar el Nen que es parte de HunterxHunter y el kekkai Genkai que tendrá Naruto le dará la habilidad de poder para el tiempo no por mucho tiempo claro, para el tiempo de una persona y entre otras cosas será algo parecido a las habilidades de Hit de Dragón Ball Súper. Bueno sin más Naruto y HunterxHunter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Naruto Maestro del Tiempo y Nen

Parte1

10 de Octubre en algún lugar a las afueras de Konoha, podemos ver a una mujer en sus 24 años de edad con el pelo de color rojo recostada en una cama ya preparada para traer a unos niños al mundo y a su lado se encuentra un hombre también en sus 24 años de edad con el pelo rubio.

Enfermera 1: Kushina-sama puje un poco más puedo ver la cabeza de uno de los bebés

Kushina: Ahhh….

Enfermera 2: Kushina-sama, Yondaime-sama es un niño se parece mucho a usted con su pelo rubio.

Minato: Como lo llamaremos Kushina-Chan, porque no llamarlo Naruto como uno de los protagonistas de uno de los libros de mi maestro.

Kushina: Naruto… Si le queda muy bien.

Enfermera 1: Kushina-sama esfuércese un poco más aquí viene el otro bebé.

Kushina: Ahhh…

Enfermera 2: Es otro Hermoso Niño Kushina-sama, Yondaime-sama pero este tiene el pelo Color rojo como usted Kushina-sama.

Kushina: Lo llamare Menma que te parece Minato.

Minato: Si es un buen nombre para él de parte de ti.

Enfermera 1: Kushina-sama solo un último esfuerzo más este es el último.

Kushina: Ahhh…

Enfermera 2: Kushina-sama, Yondaime-sama es una hermosa niña con el pelo Rubio felicidades.

Kushina: La llamare Saori un hermoso nombre para mi princesa

Minato: Kushina-chan estoy tan feliz ahora tenemos una familia completa (lo dice muy sentimentalmente), ahora hay que arreglar el sello del kyubi antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

De pronto se escucha el grito de una de las enfermeras mientras caía al suelo muerta, y a la vista se observa a un Hombre con una máscara en forma de espiral pero con solo un orificio en el ojo derecho de donde Minato reconoce que el ojo que se puede observar por la mascar es el Sharingan.

H.E.: Yondaime-sama apártate del Jinchuriki del Kyubi o no garantizo la seguridad de tus hijos.

Minato(Mente): No puedo apartarme de Kushina-chan pero si no lo hago lastimara a nuestros hijos.

Minato se apartó lentamente de Kushina, al instante el hombre enmascarado arroja a los niños al aire pero Minato haciéndole honor a su nombre el Destello Amarillo de Konoha apareció junto a sus hijos y poniéndolos a salvo.

Minato: Bien ahora a buscar a Kushina-Chan.

De pronto se logra oír un rugido por toda la aldea de Konoha, pero el que lo hacía no era nadie más que el Kyubi, Minato fue en busca de su esposa y al encontrarla la puso a salvo junto a sus hijos.

Minato fue en busca del hombre enmascarado para deterlo a él y al Kyubi, Minato logro encontrarlo y se enfrascaron en una pelea muy reñida Minato lanzaba varios ataques y jutsus pero cada vez que parecía que lo dañarían el ataque solo pasaba atravez de el hombre enmascarado como si fuera un fantasma, pero Minato usando su inteligencia lanzo un kunai especial hacia el hombre y como él lo esperaba paso atravez del hombre enmascarado y una vez que quedo atrás de él haciendo uso de su famosa técnica el JUTSU DEL DIOS TRUENO VOLADOR, logando llegar atrás con otra de sus técnicas el RASENGAN, impactando esto último en la espalda del Hombre Enmascarado y derrotándolo.

H.E.: Realmente eres digno de llevar el título de Yondaime Hokage, pero esto no será la última vez que nos veamos.

Y al instante desapareciendo en un espiral, después de decir lo último, Minato sabía que el hombre era peligroso pero se encargaría de ese asunto después, lo que tenía que hacer ahora era detener al Kyubi, y solo había una forma de hacerlo era sellándolo de nuevo pero su amado esposa estaba muy débil y no podría resistir que sellen al kyubi dentro de ella de nuevo, así que solo quedaba sellarlo en sus hijos.

Minato llego donde se encontraban sus hijos y esposa, diciéndole lo que planeaba a esta última pero reacciono como Minato lo esperaba, negándose a que lo hiciera, después de un momento Minato Logro convencerla y así con su ayuda llevando al Kyubi a las afueras de Konoha.

Minato hizo unas posiciones de mano invocando al Shinigami y este último diciendo.

Shinigami: Para que me has invocado humano

Minato: Shinigami-sama deseo que selles la mitad del chakra del Kyubi en mis hijos Menma/Saori y el Alma del Kyubi en mi Hijo mayor Naruto.

Shinigami se quedó un momento observando a los tres hijos de Minato y Kushina, logrando observar que Naruto tenía un extraño poder un Kekkai Genkai desconocido para el mismo y un tipo de energía que no era Chakra pero no sabía lo que era.

Shinigami: Esta bien humano lo hare pero no me llevare tu alma ya que estoy de buen humor.

Minato: MUCHAS GRACIAS! (lo dijo muy alegre porque pensó que no viviría para estar con su familia)

En ese instante Shinigami segó a todos por un momento y en el acto sellando al kyubi 50/50 en Menma/Saori con todo el alma y en Naruto solo le puso un sello pero para que Minato y Kushina no sospechen hizo que los bigotes de Naruto se marquen un poco más para que piensen que al tener el alma sus características se asemejaría más a la de un zorro.

Shinigami: Mi trabajo ha terminado ahora me retiro.

Minato: Kushina-chan ahora podemos vivir como una familia con mucho amor como siempre quisimos.

Kushina: Si Minato ahora podemos ser una hermosa familia (diciendo esto último mirando a sus hijos).

Bueno aquí termina por el momento amigos, lo se este es un principio que ya sea visto mucho pero se pondrá más interesante en el próximo capítulo lo prometo acepto sugerencias de como poder mejorar esta historia, ya tengo una idea de cómo será los futuros capítulos y varias otras cosas, subiré la parte 2 e días. Hasta la próxima Bye.


	2. Capitulo 2

Ola amigos perdón por la demora es que Salí con la familia de mi tía a pasear y cuando volvíamos se pinchó la llanta del carro y hace un rato que regreso ya sin más como ya saben, Naruto y HunterxHunter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

PARTE 2

Konoha 5 años después, podemos ver a un niño rubio, ojos color azules, un polo color blanco con el dibujo de un remolino en él y un pantalón corto negro; caminando por las calles de la aldea y recibiendo las miradas de odio de parte de los aldeanos, por supuestamente ser el contenedor del alma del Kyubi.

Naruto iba rumbo a Ichiraku, el único lugar donde le trataban bien y le vendían la comida a un precio justo.

Naruto: Ayame-onechan dame un ramen de cerdo por favor.

Ayame: Enseguida Naruto-kun en un momento estará listo.

Naruto: Gracias Ayame-onechan, ah no veo a Teuchi-ojisan por aquí.

Ayame: Él está ahora mismo comprando más ingredientes para nuestros ramen Naruto-kun, la orden esta lista lo decía con una sonrisa.

Naruto: Oh ya veo, esto luce muy delicioso dice Naruto y antes de comerlo dice gracias por la comida.

Después de platicar un rato y terminar su tazón de ramen Naruto se levantó agradeció por la comida continuando con su camino. Era un día hermoso en Konoha a quien no le gusta un día hermoso claro a Naruto le gustan mucho estos días si tan solo todos los días serian así pensaba él.

Con la vida que Naruto lleva tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir por su propia cuenta, aprendió a cocinar un poco a ver si la comida que le vendían contenía veneno y su olfato se desarrolló mucho.

Ya paso casi dos años desde su 4to cumpleaños en el que sus hermanos dieron indicios de poder usar el poder de Kyubi cuando se enojan, desde entonces los aldeanos se enteraron de que contenía supuestamente el alma del kyubi y el trato que recibía por lo demás cambio mucho.

Mientras Naruto caminaba llego a un pequeño parque de Konoha, vio a algunos niños jugando él quería jugar con ellos pero sabía que si los padres de los niños lo veían jugando con sus hijos, golpearían al rubio.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, Naruto tenía que volver a sus Casa, así que dio media vuelta y fue rombo a su hogar, Naruto avanzaba con la cabeza agachada por que no podía jugar con los demás niños de su edad, Naruto se dio cuenta que lo seguían gracias a su nariz.

Empezó a ir más rápido pero en frente apareció un Chunin que empujo al rubio hacia el suelo.

Naruto: Oye fíjate por donde cam…. Naruto fue interrumpido por un golpe hacia su rostro de parte del Chunin.

Chunin: Cállate demonio! vas a pagar por todo lo que nos has hecho.

Naruto: Pero yo no les hice nada porque hacen esto.

Aldeano 1: Maldito demonio acaso no te acuerdas cuando mataste a mi familia dijo el aldeano enojado y con lágrimas en los ojos

Aldeano 2: Tal vez el Yondaime-sama tenga buen corazón y te dejara vivir, pero nosotros terminaremos el trabajo que comenzó ese día y te mataremos.

Aldeano 3: Te haremos suplicar por tu vida y sufrirás antes de morir.

Después de unas 2 horas de golpiza de parte de los aldeanos podemos observar a nuestro rubio todo golpeado y con algunas heridas fatales y huesos rotos, pensando que sería el fin del rubio.

Naruto despertó en un lugar oscuro con el leve sonido de una cascada, todo desorientado y perdido el rubio pensó que estaba muerto y pensando que si seguía el leve sonido que se podía escuchar lograría llegar a lo que muchos conocen como la otra vida.

Mientras más fuerte se hacia el sonido el rubio no podía ver casi nada por la densa neblina que aparecía cuanto más se acercaba logro ver una cascada muy grande (No soy bueno describiendo este tipo de lugares pero imagínense Los 5 picos de la montaña el lugar donde entreno Shiryu de Saint Seya y en donde está siempre el maestro Doko solo pongan a Netero).

Pero logro ver a un anciano de pelo blanco en una cola de caballo, una barba gruesa, ojos marrones, unas orejas muy raras en opinión de Naruto; llevaba puesto un kimono tradicional de hombre y un par de sandalias de maderas como los de Jiraiya pero estas solo tienen un diente.

Un silencio inundo el lugar y nuestro rubio lo rompió.

Naruto: quien eres tú? dónde estoy? estoy muerto? O acas. Naruto fue interrumpido por el anciano

Anciano: espera espera niño son muchas preguntas, bueno para empezar estás en tu espacio mental y no no estás muerto, la golpiza que recibiste te trajo aquí y mi nombre por el momento no es de tu incumbencia Naruto decía el anciano con un todo burlón y despreocupado.

Naruto: oh que bien por un momento pensé que había muerto dijo el rubio ya un poco más calmado, espera como sabes mi nombre?

Anciano: realmente eres duro chico otro hubiera muerto por esa golpiza que recibiste, veo que tu cuerpo está entrenado pero no bien alimentado acaso ramen

Naruto: no te metas con el ramen es la comida de los dioses lo decía muy seguro de si mismo, espera evitaste mi pregunta

Anciano: Dime Naruto quien te entrena?

Naruto: un poco triste responde, nadie lo hace por eso yo mismo me entreno, miro el entrenamiento de mis hermanos que mis padres les dan, el de algunos ninjas que van a los campos de entrenamiento y realizo todo lo que vi cuando estoy solo en el bosque de la muerte.

Anciano (mente): Naruto se entrena solo y solo con observar con lo que los demás hacen, es lo que llamarías un Genio.

Anciano: Naruto no te gustaría que yo te entrene?

Naruto: Eh enserio? Dijo el rubio casi gritando y emocionado a la vez.

Anciano: jejeje sabía que aceptarías bueno que tal si nos vemos aquí e tu mente mañana en la tarde después de que comas algo y observes el entrenamiento de tus hermanos Naruto.

Naruto: eh y por qué debería ver el entrenamiento de mis hermanos si ya te tengo a ti para que me entrene dijo el rubio con curiosidad

Anciano: Naruto es bueno saber que tan fuerte es tu rival para poder derrotarlo dice el anciano como si fuera un profesor enseñando a su alumno.

Naruto: oh eres muy inteligente Sensei

Anciano: Naruto será mejor que te vayas ya cure tu cuerpo y lo lleve a tu casa.

Naruto: Uau usted es increíble y como es que curo mi cuerpo y lo llevo a mi casa.

Anciano: Controle tu cuerpo y lo lleve a tu casa claro, de cómo lo cure eso será parte del entrenamiento.

Naruto: por cierto Sensei cuál es su nombre no me lo ha dicho aún?

Anciano: No te lo diré, será cuando seas fuerte bueno ya tienes que irte para entrar a tu espacio mental solo medita hasta que logres entrar jeje

Naruto: oye espe..

Naruto fue sacado de su mente y Netero se quedó un rato pensativo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro diciendo interesante para luego quedarse dormido.

Ala mañana siguiente

Naruto despertaba muy adolorido de su cama dando un corto vistazo a su habitación, era una muy simple con una sola cama, las paredes despintadas, un escritorio con su silla muy vieja y una ventana hacia la parte trasera de la casa; viniéndole todos los recuerdos del día anterior dijo.

Naruto: No fue un sueño eh, bueno a lo menos ya tengo un Sensei espero hacerme mucho más fuerte de lo que soy para poder para poder o es cierto aún no sé qué hacer lo pensare más tarde.

Después de darse una ducha, Naruto bajo a la cocina de la mansión Namikase, la cocina tenía una vista perfecta hacia el campo de entrenamiento de la mansión, el rubio buscaba algo de comer y se encontró con un ramen instantáneo, lo preparo y se puso a comer mientras observa el entrenamiento de sus hermanos de parte de sus padres tal como le dijo su nuevo Sensei que lo hiciera.

Minato: Bien Menma/Saori pónganse en posición de batalla

Menma/Saori: Si dijeron al unísono

Minato: comiencen

Menma/Saori se lanzaron a la batalla al mismo tiempo, Menma con su brazo izquierdo le propina un golpe a Saori en el estómago y este último deshaciéndose en una nube de humo, Saori apareciendo desde la tierra bajo los pies de Menma dándole un golpe en la barbilla.

Menma: nada mal One-chan no pensé que mandarías a un clon de sombra para despistarme.

Saori: eres fácil de engañar Oni-chan pensé que te darías cuenta o acaso cada día te estas volviendo más baka.

Menma: oye, haciendo 5 clones de sombras se lanzó hacia Saori presa de su furia.

Saori: perfecto cayo en mi provocación haciendo también 5 clones pero enviand dos ayudándole hacer el rasengan pero imperfecto aún.

Cuando Menma se acercó con sus clones iniciaron una batalla de taijutsu empezando hacer el con ayuda de 2 clones un rasengan imperfecto, ambos desasieron sus clones y se lanzaron al mismo tiempo para impactarlos, fue una batalla de quien cedia primero pero ambos rasengan explotaron y quedaron en empate.

Nuestro rubio observa todo esto con interés más aun a la técnica que usaron sus hermanos al final lo que logro oír es que se llama rasengan lo intentare luego se dijo así mismo.

Minato: Bien hecho Menma/Saori lo hicieron fantástico pero aún les falta mucho por mejorar, que les parece si tomamos un descanso.

Menma/Saori: Si Tosan dijeron al unísono

Acercándose a ellos Kushina con unos refrescos para todos y viendo que se dirigían hacia la cocina, nuestro rubio no quería hablar con sus hermanos y padres hacia que se dirigió hacia la salida ya terminando su ramen instantáneo, al dirigirse hacia la salida Naruto escucha la voz de dos personas.

Menma: pero mira quien está aquí pensé que ya te habías ido de casa Aniki dice el peli rojo con un todo burlón.

Saori: Aniki acaso no nos vas a saludar dice la peli roja con tono burlón

Naruto: Ah pero si son ustedes como están dice el rubio haciéndose el que no sabe nada y solo haciendo enojar a los 2 pelirrojos

Menma: háblanos con más respeto perdedor dice Menma agarrando al rubio por el cuello

Saori: Menma eso no es pasarse dice la peli roja algo preocupada por lo que va a pasar

Naruto: oye esa no es forma de hablarle a tu Aniki dice el rubio agarrando la mano del peli rojo y ejerciendo más fuerza que este último y dándole un rodillazo.

Menma ya en el suelo quiere lanzase hacia Naruto para golpearlo pero mira los ojos del rubio y nota que son diferente en la córnea era todo de color morado, el iris negro y la pupila tenía la forma de una reloj con sus manecillas moviéndose; desprendía un poder que ha Menma le asustaba y logro escuchar la voz de alguien que le dijo que no hiciera algo estúpido el pelirrojo obedeció y se quedó asustado en el suelo.

Naruto se dio la vuelta saliendo de la sala con un Menma en el suelo asustado y una Saori confundida, el rubio pensaba por que Menma se quedó en el suelo sin hacer nada no le dio más vueltas y se dirigió al bosque de la muerte.

Salto de tiempo

Ese mismo día pero ya un poco más tarde vemos a un rubio en medio del bosque de la muerte entrenando, tratando de hacer la misma técnica que hicieron sus hermanos en su entrenamiento, dándose cuenta que para realizar la técnica necesitabas que tu chakra gire en diferentes direcciones rápidamente y concentrarse en solo un punto de su palma para formar una esfera perfecta con su chakra, claro Naruto lo haría si tuviera un buen control de su chakra.

Dándose por vencido y decidiendo luego ir a la biblioteca de Konoha para sacar libros del control de chakra que lo ayudaría mucho, decidió ponerse a meditar para poder entrar a su espacio mental y encontrarse con su Sensei.

Bueno amigos lo siento por la demora pero ayer estuve haciendo un trabajo de la escuela y de ahí me dirigí a la casa de mi tía una cosa llevo a la otra comí con ellos y luego terminen empujando una moto por la calle en busca de una gasolinera para dar aire a la llanta xd pero bueno me podrían dar un nombre para el kekkai Genkai de Naruto por favor subiere la próxima parte el domingo por la tarde nos vemos.


	3. Capitulo 3

Lo Siento por la tardanza empecemos con el fic. Como ya saben Naruto y HunterxHunter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Paisaje mental de Naruto

-veo que has llegado, felicidades chico- decía Netero sentado en el mismo lugar en que lo dejo Naruto la primera vez que se encontraron.

-fue más difícil de lo que pensé, estuve horas tratando entrar a mi paisaje mental-dijo Naruto

Cansado

-y bien chico dime ya estás listo para tu entrenamiento?-

-claro por qué crees que vine aquí- decía algo emocionado

-jajaja me agrada esa actitud, bien que te parece si comenzamos por algo simple?-

-Hai! Sensei - decía Naruto emocionado

-dime chico sabes que es el chakra?-

-si, claro el chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu,

es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula de cualquier ser vivo y la energía

Espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia.-

-Bueno lo que te voy a enseñar es a usar una energía similar al chakra.-

-En serio y cuál es?- decía Naruto curioso

-Se llama Nen, es casi lo mismo que el chakra para poder usar el Nen debemos concentrar nuestra aura y así podremos utilizar las habilidades que nos ofrecen los diferentes tipos de Nen, pero también al acabarse nos deja totalmente indefenso a no ser que tengamos una entrenamiento adecuado-

\- Uau es mucho que procesar, pero, aun así es sorprendente saber que me enseñara a usar algo tan genial como el Nen Sensei- lo decía con estrellitas en los ojos

\- jejeje, bien Naruto por que no averiguamos que tipo de Nen tienes?-

-Tipo de Nen que es eso?-

De pronto Naruto sintio que algo le golpeaba la cabeza, y Netero empezó a hablar.

-Que acaso no oíste que dije de la existen diferentes tipos de Nen- dijo Netero un poco molesto

-jaja es que soy un poco despistado cuando me emociono- decía Naruto un poco adolorido

-Bien ahora comencemos con tu entrenamiento te parece?

-Si! Sensei-

Netero le había puesto una copa con agua y una hoja en el centro para poder saber cuál era el

tipo de nen de nuestro rubio.

Resulta que nuestro rubio es del tipo potenciador, emisión y manipulación; Netero se asombró un poco ya que eran los mismos tipos de Nen que este tenía.

SALTO DE TIEMPO

Así pasaron 4 meses y Naruto ya había aprendido mucho sobre el nen, semanas después de que su entrenamiento comenzara le había enseñado a Naruto a usar el Ten, Ren, Zetsu, In, Gyo y Ko.

Aun no podía usar el En, Shu, ken. Aunque podía usar un poco En pero no por mucho tiempo ya que no podía mantenerlo.

Netero le había puesto una copa con agua y una hoja en el centro para poder saber cuál era el

Tipo de nen de nuestro rubio.

Resulta que nuestro rubio es del tipo potenciador, emisión y manipulación; Netero se asombró un poco ya que eran los mismos tipos de Nen que este tenía.

-Ya ha pasado 4 meses, y me asombra el gran avance que haz echo chico.-Decía Netero muy orgulloso

-Hai! Sensei- decía un Naruto muy cansado

-Pero no podremos completar tu entrenamiento?

-A qué se refiere con no poder completar mi entrenamiento?-hablo un Naruto alterado

-Tranquilízate chico no dije que dejaría de entrenarte solo dije que no podremos completar tu entrenamiento, no lo haremos si seguimos en konoha claro.-

-Y por qué no podemos terminarlo en Konoha Sensei?

-Es porque en la manera en que completaremos el entrenamiento necesita que estemos solos y sin que nadie nos interrumpa, prácticamente estaremos aislados del contacto humano.

-ya veo haci que de eso se trataba, pero cuando lo haremos?-dijo Naruto decidido

-jaja me agrada tu actitud muchacho, que tal si nos vamos de konoha en tu siguiente cumpleaños después de todo ya solo falta 4 días-

-tiene razón, pero no me gustaría dejar a Ayame-onechan y Teuchi-ojisan - decía Naruto algo triste.

-ya veo, pero será necesario hacerlo que tal si en estos 4 días lo piensas bien no te parece?-

-Está bien, Sensei-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa típica de el

-bueno será mejor que te vayas, ya está anocheciendo-

-está bien-

Diciendo esto el rubio desapareció de su espacio mental, Netero consideraba a Naruto un genio como el lo era en su juventud el podría superarlo con el entrenamiento adecuado, pero también le preocupaba como podría desviarse por el mal camino por la manera en como lo tratan.

AFUERA DEL ESPACIO MENTAL DE NARUTO

Naruto se encontraba en posición de flor de loto sobre una piedra en el bosque de la muerte.

-Bien ya se hace tarde creo que es hora de volver a casa, me pregunto si mis padres o mis hermanos se darán cuenta de que me fui si decido irme de konoha.-

Nuestro rubio fue rumbo hacia su hogar algo pensativo por lo que le dijo Netero acerca de irse de konoha para completar su entrenamiento, últimamente a Naruto no se le veía por las calles de konoha y eso le gustaba a los aldeanos.

Naruto llego a su hogar pero la puerta estaba cerrada, fue a ver por la ventana más cercana y lo que vio solo lo entristeció, vio a sus padres divirtiéndose con sus hermanos, nuestro rubio fue a la parte trasera de la casa para subir a su habitación por un árbol que conectaba hacia su ventana.

Una vez el rubio estuvo en su habitación se dispuso a dormir para olvidar lo que vio hace unos momentos.

SALTO DE TIEMPO

Ya habían pasado 4 días y el rubio ya había tomado una decisión se iría de Konoha para terminar su entrenamiento, lo que lo ayudo a tomar esta decisión fue que la al día siguiente por casualidad escucho una conversación de sus padres.

Donde hablaron que en el cumpleaños de Menma/Saori le anunciarían a todos los líderes de clanes que

Menma sería el próximo Hokage y Saori sería la próxima matriarca del clan Uzumaki.

Prácticamente dejando a Naruto sin nada ya que el quería ser el próximo Hokage y si no podía ser lo entonces le quedaba ser el líder del clan Uzumaki pero ese puesto se lo dieron a Saori, eso significaba que estaban echando a Naruto del puesto de cabeza del clan y desterrándolo del mismo.

Con tan solo pensarlo a Naruto solo le molestaba mucho, pero en unas horas anochecería y seria hora de la celebración del cumpleaños de sus hermanos, y Naruto estaba alistando las cosas que llevaría para su viaje.

-Oye Sensei, estas seguro que no debo irme apenas se haga de noche y no quedarme en la fiesta de mis hermanos.-dijo en sus pensamientos Naruto

-Claro que no sería muy divertido irse haci como haci no crees?, porque no esperas a que tus hermanos te provoquen para que los retes y los humilles en frente de todos las personas que vendrán- decía Netero algo divertido

-Tiene razón así podría medir cuan fuerte soy ahora, y podría probar si puedo mantener el Ryu por un buen tiempo.-

SALTO DE TIEMPO

Ya era de noche y la fiesta de los hermanos ya había comenzado, se podía observar al rubio en una esquina de la sala en la que se encontraban todos mientras observaba a los hijos de los líderes de clanes jugando con sus hermanos.

-Que aburrido-dijo Naruto en un susurro

-No te alteres chico que el espectáculo ya va a comenzar-dijo Netero en la cabeza de Naruto

-Hai Sensei- dijo Naruto en un susurro

De pronto Minato junto a Kushina llamaron la atención de todos al centro de la habitación y dijeron.

-Bien gracias a todos por venir, quisiera decirles a todos algo muy importante-

-Mi hijo Menma será mi sucesor como Hokage y mi hija Saori será la Matriarca Uzumaki- dijo Kushina

Todos aplaudieron por que estuvieron de acuerdo con lo dicho pero cierto rubio que observaba todo decidió hablar.

-Yo me opongo!-dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos

-Que Naruto que haces aquí, y por qué te opones a todo esto- decía Minato

-Tsk maldito ni siquiera se acuerda que también es mi cumpleaños- decía Naruto en sus pensamientos

-No puedes poner a Menma como tu sucesor el puesto de Hokage es algo que se gana con las acciones que realizaste por el bien de la aldea y tampoco puedes poner a Saori como matriarca del clan Uzumaki ya que ese puesto es mío por derecho-dijo Naruto con la esperanza de que sus hermanos lo reten y pueda medirse.

-Pero Naruto espe..-Kushina fue interrumpida por Menma/Saori

-Acaso crees eso entonces por qué no nos derrotas en un combate Aniki-dijo Menma muy confiado y con Saori apoyándolo

Perfecto mordieron el anzuelo se decía Naruto en sus pensamientos y aceptando el desafío, yendo todos al campo de entrenamiento de la mansión Namikase.

Una vez afuera se podía observar a Naruto frente a sus hermanos con todos los líderes de clanes apoyando a sus hermanos, el rubio solo estaba emocionado por todo porque podría medir cuanto a avanzado en su entrenamiento y tal vez quitarle lo arrogante

a sus hermanos.

-Bien, porque no comenzamos esto-dijo Menma muy confiado

-Sera mejor que te rindas Aniki no podrás derrotarnos a ambos- hablo muy confiada Saori

-No estaría muy seguro de ello-dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos y usando el Ken rodeándolo con un aura cubría todo su cuerpo.

Que es eso se preguntaba Minato y Kushina que observaban todo desde sus asientos, así dio empiezo a la pelea con Menma/Saori lanzándose al combate.

Agolpear a Naruto se confiaron y esbozaron una sonrisa, pero Naruto estaba de pie como si no le hubiera pasado nada y dijo.

-Eso es todo?, al parecer me decepcionan que tenga ese nivel pensé que con los entrenamientos de nuestros padres serían más fuertes-dijo Naruto con una voz fría

-Cállate! perdedor-dijo Menma

-No hables como si fueras superior a nosotros-dijo Saori

-Uau al parecer se enojaron-

Ambos hermanos retrocedieron haciendo unos clones de sombras para que pudieran hacer el rasengan, Naruto miro esto muy interesado porque aún no podía hacer el rasengan perfectamente, ambos hermanos terminaron y se lanzaron dónde Naruto, este último no se inmuto ante esto y recibió el golpe de lleno.

-Ja toma eso perdedor a ver si sales sin un rasguño de este ataque- dijeron al unísono Menma/Saori

Pero lo que vieron los sorprendió, Naruto estaba sin un rasguño y dijo.

-Ya me aburrí- dijo Naruto

Y haci Naruto uso Ryu poniendo el 70 por ciento de su poder en sus puños y el 30 en el resto de su cuerpo, empezando a atacar a sus hermanos y diciéndoles.

-Realmente siguen siendo tan arrogantes después de todo pero yo, les quitare esa aptitud-golpeando a Menma en el rostro y mandándolo a impactar bruscamente contra el suelo.

Con Saori, Naruto le dio un golpe al estómago dejándola sin aire en el acto para luego poniendo 40 por ciento de poder en su pierna y dándole una patada que la mando hacia el suelo bruscamente.

-Recuerden esto, su arrogancia hará que los maten cuando se enfrenten contra un verdadero nija-decia el rubio seriamente hacia sus hermanos

Minato y kushina estaban sorprendidos por la demostración de poder de su hijo mayor, pero también lograron escuchar lo que dijo y sabían que era verdad si no Hacían algo con la actitud arrogante de sus hijos podrían llegar a morir en el campo de batalla.

-Cállate tú no sabes nada perdedor yo soy más fuerte que tú y te lo demostrare-diciendo esto libero el chakra del kyubi y dándole un golpe a Naruto que lo mando a estrellar contra el suelo.

-Es rápido, me confié demasiado me olvide de que podían usar el chakra del Kyubi tendré que usar el Gyo si quiero seguirle el paso- decía Naruto levantándose del suelo un poco adolorido

-Ja eso es todo l que tienes perdedor- decía Saori ya un poco mejor también usando el chakra del kyubi

-Al parecer esto será divertido- se dijo haci mismo Naruto

Ambos Menma/Saori se lanzaron hacia Naruto pero este había desaparecido de su vista y golpeando los dos en la espalda usando el 80 por ciento de su poder en sus manos, ambos formaron un cráter y salieron muy lastimados.

-Cómo es que tiene tanta fuerza, ya me estoy cansando de usar el chakra del zorro-decía Menma cansado

-Oni-chan hay que hacerlo-dijo Saori también agotada por el uso del chakra del kyubi

-Está bien, tú distráelo y yo le lanzare un rasengan cuando este distraído contigo-dijo Menma

Saori se lanzó contra Naruto y entablaron una pelea de Taijutsu, pero nuestro rubio solo esquiva con facilidad los golpes y patadas que le lanzaba su hermana.

-Que lento esto es todo lo que tienes Saori-

-No me ganaras-dijo Saori presionando más en sus ataques

-Que persistente-dijo el rubio esquivando un golpe de Saori que iba a su rostro y al hacerlo la agarra de la muñeca y le golpea en la nuca haci dejándola fuera de combate

Para luego esquivar por poco el ataque de Menma y también agarrarlo de la muñeca y propinándole un golpe usando el Ko en su estómago haciéndole botar sangre y tendido en el suelo agarrándose el estómago, Minato y Kushina vieron esto preocupados e interviniendo en la pelea yendo así Kushina por Saori

y Minato hacia Menma.

-Naruto esto es demasiado cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tus hermanos-dijo Minato regañando al rubio

-Yo solo estuve tratando de quitarles lo arrogante pero ahora veo por qué son así-dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta hacia su habitación

Pero Menma en el suelo escucho lo que dijo Naruto y se lanzó hacia el con un kunai en mano cuando Minato se distrajo para ver a Saori, antes de que lograra darle al rubio con el kunai este se percató de ello y con el ken ya activo o través detuvo el ataque, usando el ko le dio un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo fuera de combate.

Todos los líderes de clanes observaron la escena y no podían creer que Menma /Saori habían sido humillados por su hermano mayor que sabían que no recibía entrenamiento de parte de sus padres.

Una vez ya en su habitación Naruto agarro la mochila que había preparado de antemano y se dirigió hacia la salida de la mansión Namikase usando el Zetsu para no llamar la atención de nadie y pasar desapercibido.

Una vez afuera de la mansión ya en las calles Naruto tenía aun el Zetsu activado y iba por las sombras para moverse más rápido.

Se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de Ichiraku haci que decidió ir a despedirse de ellos, ya sentado en una de los asientos desactivo el Zetsu para que Ayame lo notara.

-Hai Ayame-onechan, Teuchi-ojisan como están-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Naruto!-dijeron ambos sorprendidos de ver al rubio

-Me darían un ramen de cerdo por favor-

-Claro! enseguida está listo-dijeron ambos

Después de un momento Ayame y Teuchi le dieron el tazón de ramen a Naruto con una sonrisa, el rubio agradeció y empezó a comer.

-Realmente voy a extrañar comer el ramen de Ayame-onechan y Teuchi-ojisan-decía el rubio con comida en la boca

-Pero que dices Naruto-kun-

-No digas eso Naruto-kun no es como si te fueras a ir de la aldea jajaja- dijo Teuchi

-Hai-dijo el rubio

Una vez que Naruto termino de comer este pago pero Teuchi le devolvió el dinero diciéndole que no era necesario, Naruto solo pudo sonreír y agradecerle por todo, retirándose del lugar algo triste por no haber podido tener el valor de despedirse de ellos.

Una vez que el rubio estuvo cerca a las puertas de Konoha, Naruto uso el Zetsu para que los ninjas que parecían dormidos no se dieran cuenta que estaba dejando la aldea y le avisen al Hokage.

-Al fin! ya estoy fuera de Konoha- dijo Naruto estirando el cuerpo un poco

-Y ahora adonde Sensei- dijo en su mente y recibiendo una respuesta

-Trajiste el mapa que te dije que trajeras?-Dijo Netero

-Hai! lo hice-dijo el rubio sacando un mapa de las naciones elementales de su mochila

-Bien, ahora nos dirigimos hacia el país de las Nieves-dijo Netero

-Hai! Sensei-dijo Naruto

Y así Agarrando su mochila y empezando a caminar hacia su nuevo destino.

Bien amigos Hasta aquí llegue tuve una semana muy ocupada, resulta ser que tenía que hacer un trabajo de física en power point de 35 páginas y tuve que hacerlo cada vez que venía de la escuela para al final que hoy jueves iba a exponer no hubo clases que sad xd pero bueno la siguiente parte la subiere el domingo cabe recalcar que aquí en la historia el tercer Hokage murió poco después del ataque del kyubi por eso no lo mencione en la historia y la masacre del clan Uchiha si sucedió pero con un Shishui en coma, dejando a Mikoto, sasuke, Natsuki(Hermana de sasuke) e itachi como traidor de la aldea.

Nos vemos.


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola amigos como están aquí para la historia 4 de mi historia si no entienden algo solo para mí pero bueno no quiero aburrir más, Como saben Naruto y HunterxHunter no me pertenece, las letras de sus creadores.

PARTE 4

3 años después en algún lugar del país de las nieves ponemos en observación a un rubio con el pelo muy largo, un cuerpo marcado por los entrenamientos orando (tipo Netero cuando estaba entrenando en su juventud), en medio de la ventisca. Los rayos del sol empezaron a salir y nuestro rubio abrió los ojos.

Se batió con el Ken activo exhalando profundamente poniéndolo en el suelo y levantando las manos, luego con la mano izquierda levantada y la mano derecha en forma de puño levantado a la altura de su cabeza empezando a lanzar golpes al aire haciendo que el viento que creo su golpe lo librara de la nieve que tenía encima y bajo sus pies.

Luego, volví a repetir el procedimiento pero esta vez golpeando el aire con el brazo izquierdo y durante una hora hasta que hizo diez mil golpes, al principio le costó mucho tiempo al tanto y al terminar se quedó dormido pero al despertar volvió a hacer lo mismo .

Hasta que cada vez le costó menos tiempo, luego de que se dio cuenta de que aún tenía mucho tiempo hasta que terminó el día y se puso en contacto con el chakra, luego se puso a trabajar hasta que saliera el sol y repetía todo el proceso. .

Ahora Naruto ya había terminado de dar los diez mil golpes y se puso en uso en el uso del chakra pero antes de hacerlo en su espacio mental para hablar con su maestro.

-Buenos días, Sensei-dijo que el rubio despertando a un anciano de unos 80 años sentado frente a una cascada y al parecer estaba meditando.

-¡Oh! chico eres tú, que te trae por aquí acaso ya has pasado dos años atrás dijo un reloj

-¡Oh! es cierto que han pasado dos años desde que empezamos el entrenamiento en el país de las nieves.

-No me jodas viejo como es que puedes ver los años en un reloj-dijo Naruto cómicamente

-jajaja claro que te estoy tomando el pelo, como crees que no iba a saber que ya pasaron los dos años, te estuve observando desde aquí todos los días y veo que hiciste un trabajo fantástico-dijo Netero

-Crees eso? bueno, tú sí que aún no estoy a tu nivel, al principio pensé que estabas loco por obligarme a un medio en la tierra en un lugar como el país de las nieves-Dijo Naruto nostálgicamente y recordando.

Flash back

-ooo esto es hermoso, no por nada le dicen el país de las nieves jejeje- dijo un rubio de 6 años y la ropa hecho un desastre

-Bien chico, no estamos aquí para mirar el paisaje, estamos aquí para completar tu entrenamiento ahora quítate el polo y ponte una medicina aquí mismo- decir Netero con una voz desinteresada

Mientras que el caso reacciono, que estaba haciendo y grito.

-QUEEE! espera espera un momento, quiere que me ponga un medio en mi polo en medio de esta ventisca que hay-dijo el rubio alterado

-Si hay algún problema? - dijo Netero

-Claro que hay un problema! podría morir por el frio- reclamo el rubio

-No me creas que no se eso, solo activa el ken y ponte un meditar pero te advierto este entrenamiento te lleva al borde de la locura-

-Bien, pero para que meditar en medio de la nieve, acaso es para probar mi resistencia?

-Claro que no, lo que quiero que hagas es encontrar la respuesta-dijo Netero

-Respuesta ?, cual respuesta? -

-La respuesta de cómo hacerte más fuerte si ya alcanzaste tú limite muy bien. Basta de charla, y empecemos-dijo Netero con voz firme

-Aaa Está bien- dijo el rubio

Los primeros meses no entendieron que se refería a su maestro pero, luego se encontró con la respuesta y esa era la gratitud, entró a su espacio mental y le dijo a Netero la respuesta.

-Sensei, creo que encontré la respuesta-

-¡Oh yes! y ¿en qué? - preguntó Netero

-Es la gratitud-dijo decidido

¿Y qué crees que es la gratitud?

-Siento un gran agradecimiento hacia las personas que me quisieron cunado nadie más, gracias a ella, pude aprender cómo funciona este mundo y por eso.

\- Usar los contratos del Nen para crear limitaciones y castigos para poder aumentar el poder de mis técnicas, si quieres hacer más fuerte, debes darme una limitación, y antes de hacer un ataque antes, debes hacer un rezo o dar un agradecimiento en gratitud. hacia las personas que me quisieron, esto me dejó en gran desventaja y que mi enemigo se aprovechó de esto para matarme.

"Me gustaría encontrar una manera de superar esto, convertir mi ventaja desventaja en mi mayor ventaja, tal como tú hiciste no es así" Sensei-dijo el rubio

-Jajaja, así que tienes la cuenta de que el mismo entrenamiento que haces también lo hice y que también tengo un contrato de Nen-

-Claro que me di cuenta que cada vez que entrené antes de atacarme siempre es un agradecimiento, es por eso que decidí darme esa misma limitación, para que pueda llegar a ser más fuerte con las mismas desventajas que Sensei tiene-

-Pasaste chico pero, recuerda mientras más fuerte seas más aislado del mundo estarás y querrás encontrar adversarios más fuertes que tú, hasta el punto en el que ya no quedarás ni un solo que te haga solo, estar en la cima de tu hermana volveré aburrido y solitario.

-No me importa buscaremos una manera de solucionarlo.-

-Está bien, entonces pasemos a la segunda parte para convertirnos en una ventaja, darás diez mil golpes en forma de gratitud antes de dar un golpe que tarde y luego atacar hasta que sea rápido que tu enemigo no pueda usar esa desventaja- dijo Netero

-¡Si! Sensei.

Fin del Flash Atrás

-Bien, ahora dime ya has logrado, dominar tu otro poder-

-No de todo pero ahora puedo parar todo solo 0.5 segundo y parar el tiempo en mi propio cuerpo, intente adelantar el tiempo en mi cuerpo pero no fue nada lindo, me quede paralizado durante una semana, también intente encerrar a los animales en el tiempo que pasaban por aquí.

¿Y funciono?

-Sí y no jaja, resulta que si me desconcentro puede liberarse, ¿pero dejando esto de lado avanzar mucho en este tiempo no crees?

-Fusionando tu velocidad con tu salto en el tiempo eres alguien difícil de lastimar jajaja realmente me asombras cada vez más.

-Y bien y que haremos ahora ya terminas mi entrenamiento no es así?

"Lo que harás será encontrar tu objetivo en este mundo, igual que yo tuve el objetivo de hacer más fuerte y pelear contra alguien con quien realmente me hiciera dar todo lo que parece".

-Tienes razón, pero antes buscas un lugar donde puedes conseguir algo de ropa, tan solo tengo mis pantalones jajaja- dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca

-Tienes razón pero esta es la última vez que nos veamos chico-

-Espera que? como es eso de que la última vez que nos veamos-

-ya lo oíste, ya no puedo enseñarte nada más, ya sabes todo lo que sabía, hasta ahora me acerqué a mí solo porque quería saber que me ganaba mucho al ver que me ganaba en vano o pelear contra ti.

-Que hablas Sensei no poder irte así también, no quiero que las vayas fuiste como el padre que no tuve ni que me gusta así como dijo Naruto casi entre lágrimas y apretándolos puños

-Naruto !, nada es eterno tarde o temprano todos moriremos yo soy soy la exección, no te preocupes por esto solo debes mirar siempre al frente y no me gusta atrás lo que comenzamos a brillar y desaparecer

-¡Si! SENSEI- dijo el rubio gritando

-Sensei aún no me ha dicho su nombre en principio?

-Netero, Isaac Netero "Nunca me olvides" Naruto-dijo que Nereo estaba desapareciendo por completo y que solo estaba atrás en su cabeza.

KONOHA

Konoha no había cambiado mucho desde que Naruto se había ido, después de que Menma / Saori despertaba la pelea que tenía el día de su cumpleaños se sentía muy frustrados y se encerraba en sus habitaciones por unos días.

Luego de haber visto las cosas, reflexionó sobre las cosas que les dijeron Naruto y cambioon su manera de pensar, yendo a la habitación del rubio para disculparse con él pero al entrar como era por dentro era muy simple.

Las paredes estaban peladas y descoloridas solo tenían una cama simple con solo una almohada, un escritorio con su silla desgastada, algunas prendas de ropas viejas.

Se sintieron muy mal por él y por la relación de sus habitaciones que son muy grandes, con muchas cosas, una buena cama y ropas nuevas por cada uno que ni siquiera usaban; podría decirse que su hermano mayor vivía en como si fuera alguien que no tenía casi nada.

Fueron con sus padres para que las digan donde se encontraban Naruto al no encontrarlo en casa, pero al igual que con ellos se dieron con la sorpresa de que Naruto había escapado de la aldea y sus padres estaban lamentando por ello.

Minato al intentar hablar con Naruto después de la fiesta y no encontrarlo. Mando a distancia para que lo buscaran pero no lo hicieran, el rubio menor no se haya encontrado por ninguna parte de la aldea y que lo vean a los aldeanos. solo Ayame y Teuchi habían confirmado que Naruto había ido a comer a su local en la noche.

Minato llegando a la conclusión de que Naruto antes de irse de la aldea quería hacer que sus hermanos cambiaran, mando a muchos en busca de Naruto alas afueras de Konoha pero era como si hubiera sido traído a la tierra no había encontrarlo.

Kushina tenía el corazón roto por haber fallado como madre y solo estaba llorando con un Minato tratando de consolarla, Menma / Saori al enterarse de eso solo podía quedarse sin hacer nada que no podía hacer nada que prometía que se haría fuerte para llevar a su hermano de vuelta a casa y ser la familia que debieron de ser.

Semanas después había sucedido la masacre del clan Uchiha, tan solo dejando un Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Natsuki Uchiha como únicos sobrevivientes y Itachi Uchiha como un traidor de Konoha y ha Shisui Uchiha como desaparecido.

Ya habíamos pasado 3 años desde que Naruto se había ido, ahora podemos ver a un Menma y Saori terminado su entrenamiento y hablando entre ellos.

Menma tiene la misma apariencia que Naruto en la serie original pero con cabello rojo y su ropa era un pantalón anbu, sandalias ninja normal, y una polera de color blanco.

Saori tenía el pelo amarrado en dos coletas, con tres bigotes de zorro, característicos de ella y sus dos hermanos, tenía una buena figura para su edad y su ropa era de una toalla blanca y una de color negro, con falda hasta la última rodillas color blanco y sus típicas sandalias ninja.

-Lo hiciste muy bien One-chan al parecer y puedes hacer un rasengan perfecto sin necesidad de clones- dijo Menma muy agotado

-Ja lo mismo digo pero me falta mucho aún, Aniki nos derroto sin haber tenido ningún jutsu seguro que en este tiempo se haya hecho aún más fuerte de lo que era-Saori también muy agotada

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo Aniki en estos momentos-

-Si todo hubiera sido diferente, si él no hubiera sido odiado por los aldeanos tan solo por ser el

Contener el alma del kyubi y no ser ignorado por nuestros padres-dijo Saori melancólica pero escuchando una risa en su cabeza y Menma igual

-Que fue eso eso-murmuraron para sí mismos

-Creo que es todo por hoy porque no entramos y descansamos un rato-dijo Menma

-Es una buena idea, lo mejor por ahora-

Una vez adentro pasaron por la sala y lograron escuchar hablar a sus padres.

-Kushina-chan otra vez no hubo suerte, los angeles que envié un kirigakure para buscarlo no nada nada

-Y los que mandaste un Kusagakure- pregunto algo esperanzada la pelirroja

-Nada, pero escucharon rumores de alguien que se parecía a Naruto de unos comerciantes que venían del país de la Nieve- dijo Minato

-Rumores, que clase de rumores atendidos Minato-kun-pregunto la pelirroja

-Los comerciantes decían que había visto un niño rubio de 9 años entrenando en el medio de la zona más peligrosa del país de las nieves, el chico que estaba solo mirando la pasaba meditando todo el día y los golpes de la muerte a nada todo el día.

-Entonces eso significa que nuestro Naruto está solo en el país de las Nieves y entrando en un ambiente muy peligroso para cualquiera-dijo la pelirroja gritando

-Calmate kushina-chan tan solo hijo es rumores y del mar Naruto también es una posibilidad muy alta, creo que la medicina está tratando de hablar con el kyubi, así es que no se puede pasar lo que pienso es verdad

-Todo esto es por nuestra culpa si tan solo hubiésemos sido mejores padres, nada de esto hubiera pasado-comenzó a decir esto Kushina mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos: v

"Ya te gusto, kushina-chan, todo esto se resolverá y lo veras." Dijo el rubio mayor para consolar a su esposa

Menma y Saori escucharon todo esto, pensando que si podían decir que su padre también era su hermano se convertiría en una amenaza para Konoha, ellos también se podían hacer eso para evitar que se hicieran más fuertes a su hermano sea como mar.

PAIS DE LAS NIEVES

Vemos a un rubio con la cabellera larga que llega hasta la espalda, ojos azules y con solo en un pantalón de color blanco. La mirada perdida mientras caminaba por la gran tormenta de nieve que tenía en ese momento, que tenía todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora y aún no podía hacerlo.

Cuando iba caminando logro escuchar el grito de una chica, se percató de que era muy cerca de donde estaba y estaba en camino hacia donde se producía el grito.

Alégarse de una niña hermosa de su misma edad con el cabello negro que le llega a la cintura, los ojos de color ámbar, una prenda de vestir y una tela de tela en su cabello del mismo color de sus ojos por bandidos.

-Veo que eres una niña hermosa, que te gustaría jugar contigo, que es uno de los bandidos mirando a la niña

-Creo que deberíamos jugar con ella un poco después venderla como una esclava- otro otro bandido

-Déjense de juegos hay que apurarnos-leyó otro ya más serio

-Tienes razón-dijo el primer bandido acercando su mano a la niña

Pero ella tomo una piedra que se encuentra bajo la nieve y se lanza al primer bandido.

-Maldita perra fue a morir acá mismo-leer mientras que una espada que tenía en mano la ataco

La niña solo podía cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe pero no paso, abrió los ojos para ver un niño de su misma edad con el pelo largo rubio, ojos azules y un solo pantalón blanco.

-Esto quiere querer hacer daño a una chica Bastardo-decía Naruto con la katana del bandido en manos

-Pero como me quitaré mi espada-dijo furioso y confundido el bandido

Los demás bandidos vieron los ojos del rubio y se asustaron al ver que parecían un reloj con sus manecillas avanzando.

-Espera retroce ..- fue interrumpido uno de los bandidos

Ya que el rubio uso su salto de tiempo y matando a todos los bandidos, la niña solo puede observar temerosa y asombrada por el poder que el niño de su misma edad mostraba.

-Estas bien- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa hacia la niña y está sonrojándose por ello

-Haaii, gracias por ayudarme- dijo la niña algo sonrojada

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y el tuyo -afirmó aún con una sonrisa

-Miii noobrebre es Miku Morooka-dijo aun algo avergonzada

-Qué lindo nombre tienes Miku-chan, por cierto que haces aquí una chica tan linda como tú no debería estar afuera con un clima como este, lo dije muy amablemente y una sonrisa

-Es que me perdí al estar tratando de buscar algo de comida-dijo algo avergonzada

-Vives sola? -pregunto el rubio curioso

-Sí, vivo sola en un santuario que está muy cerca de aquí-dijo Miku

¿Sola? acaso no hay alguien más contigo? -

-No, ¿dónde está vivo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-Loo siiento por preguntar algo tan personal-dijo muy apenado el rubio

-No hay nada de lo que no sabías nada, no te preocupes, dijo mientras agitaba las manos, muy alterada y avergonzada

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a volver a casa- dijo algo ya muy incómodo por donde iba todo esto

-Si por favor Uzumaki-san-dijo muy avergonzada la pelinegra

-Llámame Naruto si gustas- dijo y recuperando la compostura

-Hai Naruto-kun-dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra

Luego de eso Naruto tomo estilo princesa a Miku y juntos fueron a buscar el santuario donde vivía la peli negra.

Después de una media hora buscando un lugar donde vivir el santuario donde vivía Miku, Naruto veía esto.

Maravillado por lo bonito que era, no se pregunta cómo es Miku podía vivir en un lugar tan grande sin sentirse muy apenado.

-Gracias Naruto-kun por traerme hasta aquí-dijo con la mirada agachada para que el rubio no fuera por su sonrojo

-No hay nada de eso Miku-chan-dijo poniendo la en el suelo-bien creo que es hora de irme-dijo algo apenado el rubio

Cuando se estaba por ir, escucho la voz de Miku.

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ...

-Enserio! gracias Miku-chan-dijo el rubio muy alegre

-Por qué no vamos a entrar hace mucho frío aquí afuera- dijo la pelinegra

Haci entrando y Miku enseñándole todo el lugar a Naruto, pensaba que si por fuera era hermoso como igual por dentro.

Y no fue equivocado, fue demasiado hermoso para el rubio, por fuera tenia las típicas entradas de todo el santuario pero en el santuario parecía una fortaleza que era cubierta por la nieve.

Por dentro las paredes estaban cubiertas de mármol y muchos detalles de oro, el rubio se preguntaba por que así es ahora, como habrá sido antes de ser saqueada.

-Naruto-kun por que no tomas un baño de seguro estarás sintiendo mucho frio por estar andando solo con un pantalón.-Dijo un poco sonrojada por el cuerpo bien formado del rubio

-Claro, no hey he tenido un buen baño en mucho tiempo jeje- dijo que el rubio algo incómodo era la cuenta del sonrojo de Miku

-Bien sígueme es por aquí- dijo la pelinegra

Ya no se llegó al baño del santuario Naruto se quedó asombrado por lo grande y hermoso que era, el baño se encontró en un lugar muy alto del santuario teniendo vista de todo lo que estaba afuera en la nieve cayendo sobre los árboles y también de la luna que yacía en el cielo.

Naruto escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría y Miku aparecía por ella con una toalla cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo con la piel tan blanca como la nieve.

-Naruto-kun vine a lavarte la espalda-dijo algo sonrojada

-Miku-chan pero por qué dice que no es necesario que lo hagas Naruto sonrojado y cubriendo su cuerpo con la toalla que tenia

-Lavarle la espalda a los hombres es una tradición aquí en mi familia-dijo avergonzada

-Estaas seeguraa de hacer esto! Dijo el rubio algo alterado y avergonzado

-Hola estoy segura-dijo segura de si misma

-aaaa está bien-accedió el rubio

Mientras el rubio estaba quieto y sonrojado mientras Miku le lavaba la espalda a la espalda, había un silencio que nuestro rubio rompió.

-Miku-chan te sientes sola en este lugar? -

-Si, he estado viviendo solo desde que tengo memoria, alguien que me cuidaba era un amable anciano que hacía poco después de que cumplió los 4 años, me regalo un hermoso reloj de bolsillo antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre solo con una voz triste

-Ya veo, así que tenemos algo en común, dijo el rubio en un susurro pero Miku logro hablalo

-Algo en común? acaso tú también vives solo-dijo acerca de su rostro al rubio y este sonrojándose

"No, no, no, no, decir, eso, solo, que, no, vivía, solo", dijo, algo, alterado, el, rubio

-Pero dijiste algo en común, me estas mintiendo? Insistiendo en Miku

-bueno, como decirlo jejeje, al parecer tendré que contártelo-dijo el rubio resignado

-Veras Miku-chan yo, si tengo padres y dos hermanos menores pero yo fui de casa-

-Te fuiste? porque? -

-De donde yo vengo era odiado por todos, cada día era lo mismo el maltrata de parte de los demás y era olvidado por tus padres, no pude soportarlo pero alguien me ayudo gracias a él es que estoy aquí-dijo el rubio muy nostálgico

-Lo siento-dijo algo apenada la pelinegra

-No hay nada de eso Miku-chan no tienes que preocuparte-dijo el rubio tratando de animarla

Luego de una media hora más salieron y Miku le entrego a Naruto un kimono de hombre color purpura, y el rubio se recogiendo el cabello en una cola de caballo.

SALTO DE TIEMPO

Ya había pasado 2 meses desde que Naruto y Miku se conocieron, ambos se divierten mucho ya no se sentían solos para nada.

El entrenamiento de Netero era algo que podía llegar a la locura y el rubio, que no era el mismo después de haber perdido a la persona que consideraba un padre.

Pero se equivocó cuando estaba con un bebé que no tenía nada que esconder tras una máscara sus emociones.

El rubio al haber sido entrenado bien, sabía que Miku le ocultaba algo, al analizarla bien se dio cuenta de que tenía problemas con el corazón, tenía un corazón débil y el quería hacer algo pero no podía hacerlo hasta que ella confiara en él lo suficiente como para que se lo diga.

Ahora se encontraban en un lago congelado que se encontraba cerca del santuario, estaban observando la luna que estaba brillando con intensidad.

-Hoy fue realmente divertido Naruto-kun.-dijo la pelinegra

-Sí, creo lo mismo, pero por cuánto tiempo crees que seguirás con esta paz? - dijo el rubio

-Paz, ummm no se jeje yo tan solo quiero que todos puedan vivir en un mundo lleno de felicidad y que no haya muertes sin sentido, que las personas se apoyen entre sí y todos se amen con la sonrisa y que vean la luna mientras caía la nieve en su rostro.

-oh, así que es eso, creo que ya encontré mi nuevo objetivo en la vida, el que hizo el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo que Miku lo observara

-Objetivo? -pregunto curiosa

-Si !, mi objetivo es hacer un mundo en el que poder sonríe y no tengas que sufrir nunca más-dijo el rubio observando a Miku directamente a los ojos de color que esta tenia haciendo que esta se sonroje

-Miku-chan, yo quería estar siempre contigo, y verte siempre cuando se había perdido a la persona que se considera como mi padre, pensé que ya no volvería a sonreír nunca más.

Pero te conocí, y quisiera decirte si quisieras ser mi novia para así no estar nunca más más solo que decir el rubio con todo el valor que pudo reunir para poder decirle a tus sentimientos (xd)

-Naruto-kun tú también quieres estar contigo, desde que te conocí ya no me sentí triste y solo todo lo que siento es algo extraño en mi pecho cada vez que estoy contigo, supongo que esto también es amor, si eres un amigo -Dijo la pelinegra soltando unas lágrimas por la felicidad y sonriendo.

-Naruto-kun yo tengo algo que decirte sobre mi corazón, nací con un corazón débil y no creo poder vivir mucho tiempo y hacerte feliz-dijo triste la pelinegra soltando más lágrimas

-Lo sabía-dijo el rubio

-Lo sabias? como es que t.-

"No me importa si tu corazón es débil, tú aún no has encontrado la manera de solucionarlo", dijo el rubio acercándose y tumbando a Miku al suelo cubierto de nieve.

-Naruto-kun estoy muy feliz por ello-dijo Miku soltando más lasgrimas

Naruto acercándosela limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de Miku y dándole un tierno antes que los segundos antes de separarse algo cansados pero también así se volvió a dar otro, así como su primer beso bajo la luz de la luna y la nieve.

KONOHA

Mansión Namikase misma noche una hora después de lo de Naruto, podemos observar todos los de la familia Namikase cenando y hablando muy animadamente.

-Otosan porque mañana no nos enseñas a usar el dios trueno volador, ya podemos hacer el rasengan perfectamente, clones de sombra y algunos jutsus de rango cyb; no crees que estamos listos para hacerlo? Pregunto con la boca llena de ramen

-Jajaja Menma no hables con la boca llena, pero creo que tienes razón creo que es tiempo de vestimenta, mi técnica personal, dijo Minato con una sonrisa

-Menamá es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena, pero claro, también tienes que usar las cadenas de Chakra no creen, Decía una Kushina con la boca llena de ramen

Todos tenían una gota en la nuca por esto, entonces Saori hablo.

-Otosan sabe algo de Aniki-pregunto Saori mientras comía

La mesa se llenó de un silencio mortal, pero fue Minato quien lo rompió.

-Sí, me enterré de la posible ubicación de Naruto-dijo seriamente Minato

-Y donde podríais ver Aniki-dijo Menma seriamente como pocas veces se puede ver.

-El país de las Nieves-

-El país de las nieves? y en qué lugar es exactamente-preguntaron ambos Menma / Saori

-No lo sé, todo lo que escuche fueron rumores de un niño de alrededor de nueve años, con el pelo largo y los ojos azules entrenando en el lugar más peligroso y el otro del país de las nieves-

-Ya veo-dice ambos Menma / Saori

-Mande un anbus al lugar, pero cuando llegó ya no había nadie, pero quedaron rastros de un duro entrenamiento allí, ... aa está bien podría afirmar que era Naruto quien era el que estrenaba ahí-

-Y cómo fue lo que hicieron preguntaron Kushina algo curiosa que no sabía de eso

-Econtraron su ropa en una mochila junto a un mapa de las naciones elementales muy viejo por las condiciones en la que se encuentran, no se pudo ir más allá porque no se perdió lo que era el territorio aún no explorado.-dijo Minato

-Me pregunto si estará comiendo bien, o si estará con alguien cuidándolo-Kushina al borde de las lágrimas.-

-Kushi ...-

Minato fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, Minato viendo esto solo sospecha de la mesa agradeciendo por la comida y yendo a abrir la puerta.

-Hai! Quién es? Minato abriendo la puerta pero sorprendiendo al ver la época

-Hola Minato siento molestar a estas horas-dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa

-Sensei! que hace aquí, que estaba haciendo una investigación, dijo que Minato aún no había sorprendido por la llegada de su maestro

-Jajaja si pero lo que me trajo fue algo más importante-Dijo Jiraiya ya poniéndose algo serio

-Entiendo, pasa Sensei vamos a mi oficina- dijo Minato

Una vez dentro Menma / Saori se alegraron mucho por la llegada de su padrino y pasaron un saludo con una gran sonrisa, Kushina por otro lado solo tenía una sonrisa falsa dirigida hacia el Sanín, esto sabía que significaba esto, que decía algo inapropiado frente a Menma / Saori lo pasaría muy mal.

Ya después de haber sido saludado por sus ahijados, pasó a la oficina de Minato y una vez con un asiento con voz seria.

-Minato lo siento mucho por lo de Naruto, no pude estar aquí para poder haber hecho algo para que no estar fuera-dijo Jiraiya

-No Sensei, es mi culpa si no me había dicho mucho en la profecía que no hubiera pasado, que me gustaría poder retroceder en el tiempo y haberlo hecho todo de otra manera.

-Lo sé, cometimos muchos errores pero lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de remediarlos- dijo Jiraiya también triste

-Sí, pero no eso a lo que vino verdad Sensei-dijo Minato y recuperando la compostura

-En parte, pero no exactamente-dijo el Sanín

-A que se refiere Sensei?

-La profecía ha cambiado-dijo el Sanín muy serio

-Cambio, como que cambio? Minato

-Me llevo hace una hora de ello-

-Y a qué cambio Sensei? -dijo Minato intrigado

-Ded así

Aquel con ojos extraordinarios en forma de reloj y un poder nunca visto por los ninjas, que fue despreciado e ignorado por su propia sangre y luego llegar a la iluminación, es el que hace los arreglos para que los salvadores del mundo. en su travesía contra aquel que dio inicio al mundo ninja.

-Eso es lo que dice Minato-dijo Jiraiya

¿A qué se refiere con qué es despreciado e ignorado por su propia sangre? No se trata de Naruto-Dijo Minato sorprendido

-Sí, yo también pienso en el mismo pero también me intriga en que dice que el ser con ojos extraordinarios en forma de un reloj y el poder nunca fue visto por los ninja-Dijo Jiraiya

-Acaso dice que Naruto tiene un nuevo Dojutsu? - preguntó Minato

-Quien sabe, tal vez puede ser algo que no tiene nada que ver con lo mismo Naruto-dijo Jiraiya

-Tienes razón Sensei, si quieres saber más sobre esto, preguntas respuestas en Naruto-dijo serio Minato

-Pero también hay algo más Minato-Dijo el Sanín

-Algo más? y que es Sensei-

-Akatsuki-Dijo Jiraiya

-Akatsuki que es? -Pregunto Minato muy interesado

-Es una organización criminal formada por criminales de rango S como Itachi Uchiha y Orochimaru, pero aún no sé con qué propósito fue creado o por quien-dijo Jiraiya muy serio

-Son muy peligrosos, seguro que puedo confiar para que reúnas mas información para mi Sensei-

-Claro, lo iba hacer de todas formas-

-¿Gracias Sensei, una última pregunta por favor averiguar el paradero de Naruto Sensei? - preguntó el rubio mayor

-Sí, no habrá problema yo también quiero saber sobre el paradero de mi ahijado-dijo Jiraiya

Una vez que terminó la conversación Jiraiya se retiró de la mañana Namikase y la noche fue algo lleno de sorpresas para algunos y para otros fue una llena de alegría y la mejor noche de sus vidas.

SALTO DE TIEMPO

Ya había pasado unos 4 meses y Naruto junto a Miku había sido muy feliz, en los momentos en que el rubio tenía tiempo libre se ponía a.

Entrenar con el Nen hacienda pudiendo usar y perfeccionar todas las habilidades que este ofrecía, luego de entrenar el rubio se pasaba la vida.

O investigando una manera de poder arreglar el problema de corazón que tenía Miku con el Niño o con los ojos de Deus Temporis.

Últimamente Miku había estado teniendo problemas con su corazón más seguido, esto le preocupaba.

Naruto estaba muy enfocado en el poder encontrar la manera de poder arreglar esto, mientras que el rubio meditaba con el cerebro activo que alguien se lo acercaba y era Miku.

-Naruto-kun, porque sigues aquí afuera con esta tormenta de nieve que hay-dijo preocupada por el rubio

El rubio se encuentra con unos pantalones largos color blanco que siempre usaba cuando entrenaba y sin una camisa o polo.

-Jeje lo siento Miku-chan, pero me preocupa más que estés aquí en esta tormenta, sabes que no me afecta y no puedo enfermarte-dijo el rubio preocupado por ella

-Es que me preocupas mucho sabes no me gusta estar mucho tiempo separado de ti- decía Miku algo avergonzada y jugando con sus dedos

-Esta bien vamos adentro a tomar algo caliente no te parece-lo que te gusta mientras abrazaba a Miku y sonrojándola

-Haai, soy mejor entrar-dijo ruborizada pero con una sonrisa

Una vez adentro se puede encontrar uno al costado del otro, Naruto con su kimono para hombre de color purpura y Miku con su típica ropa de sacerdotisa y su vincha de color ámbar que hacia el juego con sus ojos, ambos tomando un té caliente para pasar el tiempo , Miku recostándose en el hombro del rubio y cerrando los ojos hablo.

-Naruto-kun, puedo hacer una pregunta? Miku aún recostada en el hombro del rubio

-Sí, lo que sea Miku-chan- decía con una sonrisa

-Odias a tu familia y Konoha? -pregunto la pelinegra haciendo que un silencio esté presente

-No, no los odio, cuando entrenaba mi Sensei me hizo meditar durante mucho tiempo y en ese lapso de tiempo entendí que solo traería problemas si

Tengo un odio ciego tal como yo tengo los aldeanos de Konoha, contra mis hermanas tampoco tengo odio hacia ellos solo eran niños que fueron

Víctimas de las ideas de los demás y mis padres son los que más odiaron pero no lo hicieron porque aún no han estado solos

Lastimándome a mí mismo al final. Dijo el rubio de manera tranquila mientras acariciaba el pelo de Miku.

-Ya veo, me gusta esa respuesta-dijo Miku mientras que le dio un beso en los labios al rubio y este la abrazo.

-No crees, que deberíamos ya hacerlo- dijo el rubio mientras empujaba a Miku al suelo

-No, me prometimos que lo haríamos cuando nos juntáramos en matrimonio con el rostro sonrojado y volteando la vista

-jajaja, lo sabía solo queriendo molestar-decir el rubio con una sonrisa

-No es gracioso-decía Miku mientras hacia un puchero

-Voy a por un poco de más mientras que Naruto mientras iba hacia la cocina

Cuando Naruto se fue hacia la cocina, Miku se sostuvo el pecho teniendo un dolor inmenso y cayendo recóstado al suelo, nuestro rubio de camino a la cocina y sus pensamientos se dijo.

-Haci que ya no le queda mucho tiempo a Miku-chan, su corazón no puede soportarlo mucho más tiempo tengo un 4 meses para poder encontrar una solución a esto-decia el rubio mientras apretaba los puños y se sentía frustrado.

SALTO DE TIEMPO

Ya había pasado casi 4 meses y en tan solo unos 2 días la cosechación de la derrota del Kyubi a manos de su amado Yondaime-sama y celebraba el cumpleaños de sus salvadores Menma / Saori.

Ahora podemos ver a Menma / Saori Junto a Sasuke / Natsuki entrenando juntos. Cabe recalcar que la era de Sasuke como en la historia original y Natsuki pues tenia

Casi el mismo atuendo solo tenía el pelo largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda color negro amarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos color negro y una falda Blanca y sandalias ninja normales.

-Bien, si que eres insistente hace-dijo Sasuke haciendo unos sellos de mano y lanzando una gran bola de fuego

-Eso es todo teme-dijo Menma mientras que se hizo una señal de mano y se aseveró Barrera de agua protegiéndolo de la gran bola de fuego de Sasuke

Luego enfrascándose en una pelea de taijutsu en que los dos están a la par que Menma decidida usando su punto bajo la manga, se parándose de sasuke y

Haciendo que las manos se cierren, se puedan ver las llamas del juego

Fénix logrando restar el ataque pero Menma apareciendo atrás del apuntándolo con un kunai especial que sasuke reconoció que era el que usaba el

Cuarto Hokage para hacer su famosa técnica el jutsu del dios trueno volador.

-Te Rindes? -preguntaba un Menma muy orgulloso por haber podido usar el jutsu de su padre

-Cuando lo lanzaste? -pregunto sasuke

-Después de que lancé mi ataque, lancé un kunai especial detrás de la que llego a tu espalda y luego realizaste la técnica- dijo Menma

-Ya veo que fue eso -dijo Sasuke aceptando la derrota

-Creo que se pasaron un poco con una Natsuki furiosa con el otro Uchiha por aver llenar su ropa con polvo

-Jajaja One-chan lo siento se me paso la mano con ese ataque

-Ya perdónalo Natsuki-chan solo fue un error de su parte-decía una Saori también con la ropa llena de polvo

-Y quien gano su encuentro? -pregunto Menma

-Fue Natsuki-chan-decía Saori muy cansada por su encuentro

-Admito que no fue fácil si no has visto mi Sharingan activo no había podido esquivar tus ataques rápidos y encontrar una apertura-decía Natsuki

-Yo aún no logro despertar mi Sharingan- lloraba sasuke estilo animé

-No te preocupes por eso sasuke-kun.-dijo una Saori con una sonrisa hacia el Uchiha

-Cuando es la boda-pregunto Menma divertido de molestarlos y Natsuki siguiéndole el juego

-Solo te advierto que no hay quere que mi hermanito se caso con cualquiera, pero si es Saori-chan no hay problema-decía alegre la Uchiha abrazando a Saori

-No le sigas el juego! -grito sasuke

Todos se rieron un buen rato y luego decidieron descansar un momento antes de ir a la academia ninja.

-Oye One-chan, crees que nos enfrentaremos a un itachi-Oni-chan-decía sasuke algo melancólico

-No lo sé sasuke, pero si quieres respuestas a las preguntas que pregunárselo en la cara - respondió la Uchiha

-Tienes razón, espero que no lo hubieras hecho solo porque quiso hacerlo, debes haber tenido una razón -respondió sasuke

-Y ustedes creen que se encontraran con su hermano en el futuro, preguntaron por la Uchiha llamando la atención de los Kamikazes

-Te refieres a Aniki, siendo sincero no sé qué nos depare el futuro pero aún no pierdes la esperanza de encontrarlo y le damos la vuelta para que puedas tener la familia que te mereces haberlo creído One-chan-dijo the peli rojo muy confiado pero a la ves triste

-Sí, nos haremos más fuertes para poder traer un Aniki de vuelta a casa, sin importar que haya decidido la rubia

-jajaja al parecer tenemos un objetivo muy similar-dijo sasuke

-Sí, ojala puede encontrar nuestros objetivos-dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo el asentimiento de todos

-Bueno es hora de ir a la academia no queremos que Iruka-sensei nos regañe otra vez por llegar tarde-dijo Menma

Y todos siguiéndolo corriendo detrás de él rumbo hacia la academia.

SALTO DE TIEMPO

En algún lugar del país de las nieves ya era 9 de octubre hora 11:58 pm, Naruto se encuentra en el santuario en su habitación viendo una pelígrafa recostada con expresión de dolor en su rostro, Naruto a su lado sosteniéndole la mano y pidiéndole perdón.

-Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento-dijo una y otra vez el rubio soltando las lágrimas

-No Naruto-kun hiciste lo que pudiste, sabíamos que este momento iba a suceder. Miku con una mirada alegre pero aún se sentía un gran dolor en su corazón.

-Pero no hay forma de encontrar una forma de sanar tu corazón, no puedo soportarlo, quiero hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo, es decir, el rubio entre las lágrimas.

-No lo harás tú siempre estaré contigo en tu recuerdo, me habrás dicho que cumplirías mi sueño verdad ?! la Miku con mucho esfuerzo

-Si, te prometí que sí que es el mundo mar uno en el que no hay guerras y todos son felices un mundo en el que tu serías feliz y nunca más te sientes solo, pero sin ti creo que no puedes hacerlo, el rubio triste y con lagrimas

-Naruto-kun yo, ya no me siento sola y eso es porque tú estas aquí conmigo mismo, tú me diste la felicidad quiero que tu sigas vivo y puedas encontrar esa misma felicidad que yo te envie, que siempre que sea que todo el mundo encuentre la paz- dijo Miku ya casi sin poder hablar

-¡Si! te lo prometo que este mundo tiene paz, que todos son felices y prometedores, que te llevan a la vida, a encontrar una forma de hacerlo, que es divertido y divertido.

De pronto sonó un reloj de bolsillo hecho de oro que tenía Miku en su otra mano, que marcaban las 12:00 pm y dijo.

-Felicidades Naruto-kun feliz cumpleaños-fueron las últimas palabras que Miku dijo antes de cerrar los ojos para abrir más.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ...- gritaba el rubio activando su Deus temporis (así llama Naruto a sus ojos)

El rubio solo puede gritar activando el Gyo en sus ojos con que Miku aún tenía el pulso, y el rubio se había pasado algo por el tiempo en el cuerpo de Miku para no dejar que su cuerpo no se deteriorara hasta que encontrara la forma de revivirla, pero como se preguntaba el rubio si no se podía dejar de estar concentrado para que el tiempo no afecte a su cuerpo.

Solo tenía una opción y era necesario poner uno de los ojos y los ojos para que Miku pudiera parar el tiempo en su cuerpo sin necesidad de estar concentrado todo el tiempo.

Sin perder tiempo se quitó el ojo izquierdo con el temporizador automático, el dolor fue dañado por el rubio, pero no importaba, el ojo con mucho cuidado, el ojo izquierdo y el chakra del ojo usado por el ojo humano. el ojo de Miku y también aplicando el chakra médico para que pueda ver con ese lado también.

Luego activando su ojo derecho y diciendo.

-precisó que el tiempo que hizo estuvo en Miku se abriera y las manecillas del reloj que parecían moverse se detuvieron.

Entonces una púrpura del color del aura comenzó a cubrirla y formo una barrera alrededor de ella donde el tiempo se detuvo. Orochimaru para Orochimaru para pelear contra el tercer Hokage en el anime, pero más pequeño y de color púrpura alrededor de Miku. .

Haberse quitado el ojo y usar esa técnica que requería que tuviera ambos ojos lo desgastase mucho pero no importaba, ahora se quedaba viendo el reloj de bolsillo.

Que la pertenencia a la imagen de una mano, el eco de oro y el frente de la tapa, el sello grabado, el Sharingan de tres tomos y el símbolo de cada aldea, el ninja del mundo y la espalda, la imagen de las rosas.

Esto era lo único que le quedaba a Miku, el reloj que le dio la vida que tenía cuando tenía 4 años, era muy preciado para ella y sí era para ella entonces para el rubio era el mayor tesoro que existía.

El rubio se desmayó por el gran esfuerzo que hizo y despertó los días posteriores.

2 DIAS DEPUES

Naruto había despertado y al ver el cuerpo de Miku levantada en el aire y una barrera color purpura recordó lo que paso y se puso de pie durante las horas, luego recordó la promesa que le hizo a Miku crear un mundo que estaba en paz y para lograrlo no puede hacerlo solo, ha terminado el mundo, Shinobi.

Antes de hacerlo movió el cuerpo de Miku a la sala principal y la puso en el medio de toda la sala, una vez echo eso. Naruto fue en busca de una nueva ropa para poder irse de viaje, entre toda la ropa que tenía en el almacén del santuario. encontró algo que le llamo la atención (no soy bueno describiendo este tipo de cosas, la sandalia ninja, un polo color blanco y se puso una gabardina tipo hit pero color negro)

Naruto ya una vez fuera del santuario, hizo una barrera de chakra y Nen para que nadie pueda pasar, solo alguien con su sangre podría hacerlo. Ya se había despedido del cuerpo de Miku y puso el reloj que era de ella en su cuello como un collar; partiendo haci hacia el mundo Shinobi.

SALTO DE TIEMPO

Naruto se encontraba en una isla cerca de la villa oculta de la niebla ya había pasado 7 meses desde la muerte de Miku, Naruto había usado el En.

Al llegar a la isla y se percató de que alguien estaba viviendo allí, decidió ir a una investigación y encontró una cabaña cerca de mí en ese momento.

Naruto se puso en guardia porque hace dos cosas, una era que hace eco de chakra y está en el lago que desprendía un poder muy grande.

Y la otra era una persona que estaba en la cabaña pero desapareció de repente al haberlo sentido, de pronto, una gran bola de fuego, vino directo hacia el rubio, el rubio, uso de velocidad para salir de la trayectoria del ataque pero, una espada de vino en su dirección y Naruto con su velocidad logro esquivar el ataque.

Naruto miro a la persona que tenía en la mira y que lo que pudo ver fue un Sharingan de tres tomos y aún hombre que Naruto había visto en su niñez varias veces en la aldea de Konoha

No era nadie más que Shishui Uchiha del cuerpo parpadeante, uno de los mayores prodigios del clan Uchiha y extremadamente peligroso, ya que Naruto había escuchado lo que los ojos de Shisui podían hacer de unos ninjas.

-Quien eres y por qué estás aquí? -pregunto Shisui

-Si me peleo con él ahora podría perder, me puse el sello de chakra para poder aumentar mis reservas, y mi ojo derecho no puedo usarlo si lo hago sin poder ver si es el estado que busca para ser mi hijo solo tengo el Nen para pelear seria arriesgado pero creo poder con el-pensamiento el rubio

-O lo siento claro, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikase y por qué estoy aquí que estoy de paso por aquí, estoy recorriendo las Naciones elementales buscando un aliado.-dijo Naruto

-Naruto Uzumaki Namikase tu eres un hijo perdido del cuarto Hokage-Dijo sorprendido Shisui

-Te diste cuenta que bien jajaja-dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza

-Pero que haces aquí donde tiene estado todo este tiempo y que es eso de buscar un tema- pregunto Shisui curioso

-Basta de charla-

Al decir esto Naruto salto en el aire junto a las manos tan rápido que Shisui apenas pudo notar con su Sharingan activo, usando Emisión detrás de él apareciendo.

El Bodhisattva Guanyin de 100 tipos apareciendo una estatua gigante que parecía echar de oro, con cien manos; Naruto con su brazo derecho levantado y bajándolo en picada hacia abajo, la estatua en el movimiento de Naruto movió uno de sus brazos en picada hacia abajo para impactar contra Shisui.

Este es un libro que no está a la altura de la imagen, pero que no se puede ver en la pantalla. en un parpadeo

-Impresionante que solo no era solo exageraciones que hablaba de ti Naruto bajando a tierra

-Qué crees que podrías haber mi querido matado-dijo Shisui

-Eso era la idea, solo estaba probándote-lo dijo como si nada

-¿Y por qué lo haces? -

-Aún no puedes saberlo, tienes que pasar la prueba primero-dijo el rubio poniéndose en pose de pelea y activando el Ryu

Shisui al ver esto también se puso en posición de batalla y ambos se lanzaron contra el otro.

PERSPECTIVA DE NARUTO

-Es fuerte sus golpes y patadas son precisos y poderosos si no redirigir 70 por ciento en mi defensa seguro ya me había roto más de un hueso, había pensado el rubio logrando darle una Shisui una poderosa patada, creo que es el quien está buscando voy a probarlo un poco más.-pensó el rubio

Apartándose de Shisui este hecho en un sello de mano y estilo de fugo, gran dragón de fuego, apareciendo un dragón que iba por el rubio, este al ver que el dragón de fuego se acercaba a los sellos de mano y al estilo de agua gran dragón de agua, ambos dragones chocando y creando una cortina de humo.

Shisui con espada en mano fue a por el rubio apareciendo atrás de él y cuando su espada estaba a la altura del cuello del rubio, esta redirigió toda vez por su cuello por qué no llegar a esquivar el ataque.

Una vez que la espada chocó contra el cuello del rubio, se sorprendió de que la espada no le hizo nada, que le diera una patada al rubio y mandándole a volar hacia un árbol.

-Que fue eso como es que mi espada no te hizo nada-dijo Shisui

-Buen golpe si no hubiera redirigido mi aura a mi cuello seguro que me decapitabas-dijo el rubio al contenido por poder pelear con alguien como el

-Con mi Sharingan pude ver que esa energía que rodea tu cuerpo se mueve hacia tu cuello y te salvo, como haces eso? -preguntaba Shisui

-Jeje si quieres saberlo que derrotarme si quieres saberlo-dije el rubio muy confiado

-Ya no debo confiarme que debo atacar con todo menos con el Bodhisattva Guanyin de 100 tipos, solo lo uso al principio para ver si era fuerte o no se dijo el rubio así que se lo lanzó Shisui a una velocidad sorprendente

Apareció atrás y se traspasó el pecho, el rubio se sorprendió cuando el cuerpo de Shisui se mostró en cuervos y volvió a unirse mostrando Shisui intacto.

-Eso fue muy rápido, unos segundos tarde y yo mataba debo ponerme más serio- se dijo así mismo Shisui

PERSPECTIVA DE SHISUI

Activando su Mangekyo Sharingan en su ojo único, fue por el rubio a una velocidad confiable, propinando una patada en las costillas pero este soportándolo y con una patada aparte en Shisui de él.

Haciendo unos sellos Shisui dijo el estilo de la gran bola de fuego que mandó hacia el rubio pero sacó su espada la llama y llamas de fuego de la que se dirigió a la bola de fuego haciendo más grande y el rubio haciendo unos sellos de manos diciendo estilo de agua pilar de agua.

Contra restando el ataque de Shisui, pero este apareciendo a través del rubio Naruto se percató de que se movía más rápido que el anterior pero antes de que se pudiera golpear Shisui desapareció como en un parpadeo, apareciendo un poco alejado del rubio y agitando su espada en forma de x salieron llamas que se dirigían hacia el rubio.

Haciendo frente a un Shisui desapareciendo antes de que el rubio le impacte un golpeo desquiciando su cuerpo en cuervos cuando logra golpearlo y lanzándole poderosos jutsus de fuego, el rubio no parecía nada cansado pero Shisui estaba muy emocionado y no podía seguirlo así por más tiempo haci que lo hizo hizo lanzarse contra el rubio.

El hecho de que haya habido un fuego en el agua de una bomba de fuego se ha disparado. contrarrestándolo.

Deshaciendo uno de los sellos de que teníamos y haciendo un rasengan desapareciendo de la vista de Shisui.

-Diablos estoy muerto-dijo Shisui al ver que Naruto apareció arriba del dirigiéndole el rasengan

Este solo pudo cerrar su ojo y esperar el ataque pero nunca llego, abrió su ojo viendo que el raso se enfrentó con él y lo hizo con Naruto.

-Pasaste-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Pase? a que te refieres con ello-Pregunto muy cansado Shisui

-Jejeje por que no descansamos un rato primero-dijo el rubio deshaciendo el rasengan y tendiéndole la mano a Shisui para ayudarlo a pararse

-Está bien - dijo Shisui devolviéndole la sonrisa y agarrándole la mano a Naruto para poder levantarse

PERSPECTIVA MIA

Después de una media hora Shisui y Naruto se encontraban al borde del enorme lago sentado y con unos refrescos en mano.

-Y bien, que te refieras con que me pasa, Shisui toma un poco de tu refresco por el sorbete

-Jeje siempre eres tan directo, pero bueno es mejor, así que ahorro mucha palabrería-dijo el rubio

-Bien por qué no comenzamos con el porque te ataque el parece que dijo el rubio

-Claro-

-Veras Shisui-san estoy buscando a alguien tan fuerte como tú, para poder realizar mis planos allí la razón por la que te ataque, estoy viajando por todo el continente elemental buscando a alguien como tú para el mar mi socio-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Ya veo, y podría saber por qué buscamos a alguien tan fuerte? -

-Es porque, quiero hacer que este mundo consiga la paz-lo dijo algo triste pero Shisui lo noto

¿Por qué quieres hacer algo tan grande?

-Por una promesa, una promesa que no pienso romper-lo dijo el rubio muy confiado

-Entiendo, pero ¿podrías responderme algunas preguntas?

-Claro, siempre y cuando aceptas ser mi compañero- lo decía el rubio sonriendo

-Qué es eso que usaste cuando me atacaste por primera vez? -pregunto muy curioso

-A eso se llama Bodhisattva Guanyin de 100 tipos y si te preguntas como lo hice es porque puedo usar una energía llamada Nen que me da grandes habilidades-dijo el rubio muy orgulloso de si

-Increíble! Dijo Shisui de manera algo infantil, pero el tiempo que es Nen y como se puede usar-pregunto Shisui algo más calmado

-Jajaja bueno el Nen es algo como el Chakra, tiene casi la misma función pero el Nen te grandes habilidades como pudiste ver, solo hay dos personas que pueden usar el Nen Yo y mi Maestro no te puedo dar más detalles porque aún no somos compañeros o sí-dijo el rubio

-Aaa pensé que podría tenerlo para usarlo, dijo algo decepcionado, pero dijiste que hay otra verdad, y es tu maestro donde esta? Pregunto el Uchiha

-Bueno, mi maestro murió poco después de completar mi entrenamiento-dijo el rubio muy triste

-O perdon por preguntar algo así-Shisui rascándose la nuca

-Bueno, volviendo al tema principal aceptaras ser mi compañero? El el rubio

-Sí, pero si cuentas más sobre tu poder y también sobre el ojo derecho que esta con un parche Shisui extendiendo su mano

-Asi que te gusta la cuenta, ... mmmm está bien acepto-dijo el rubio al mismo tiempo que apretón de manos

-Pero ¿quién es tu gran amigo que se oculta en el lago?

-Jaja también te diste cuenta-

-Claro, use una de las habilidades del Nen el Gyo que me permita ver el aura de las demás personas, así que tenga en cuenta una gran cantidad de chakra con forma de tortuga gigante en el lago.-

-Uau! así que el Niño también puede hacer eso, espero saber más sobre tu poder, pero bueno, respondiendo tu pregunta, el que está aquí en el lago, es Isobu la bestia de tres colas, dijo el Uchiha

-Isobu? otra bestia con cola sabia de ellas ya que Menma / Saori hijo Jinchurikis del 9 colas el Kyubi pero solo leí de ellas en la biblioteca del Santuario- dijo el rubio fascinado por saber que podría ser una bestia con cola de cerca

-Espera acaso también es un Jinchuriki- pregunto Shisui

-Yo ?, no no lo soy- dijo desinteresado mientras lanzaba piedras al agua

-Como! pero el Yondaime-sama sello el alma del Kyubi en ti! dijo impresionado Shisui

-No no lo lo hice, mi Sensei me conto que el shinigami no lo sello en mí y solo hizo un sello que no contenía nada para que creyeran que el sello de la bestia.-dijo el rubio buscando una piedra más grande que lanzar

-Espera eso significa que nunca tuviste el alma del Kyubi en ti, y Menma y Saori lo tienen-Dijo el Uchiha

-Exacto, en otras palabras todo lo que me hicieron en Konoha fue algo injustificado, pero no me importó eso, yo solo, solo, quiero, cumplir, la promesa, que hice, dijo, el rubio, con, una, enorme, roca, en, sus dos manos, usando Shu la lanzo con fuerza

-Increíble todo este tiempo todos los años equivocados con Naruto, pero quién era su maestro y cómo sabía que el Yondaime-sama había usado el sello de la parca para venderse en Kyubi, realmente esto es más que interesante y si quiero saber más sobre todo esto Naruto me lo contara por ahora- Shisui fue sacado de sus pensamientos por que fue mojado por el agua que se salpico por la piedra que lanzo el rubio

-Pero que, es esto- dijo un Shisui todo mojado

Jajaja lo siento creo que me pase la mano dijo el rubio riendo; creo que Isobu no saldrá-dijo decepcionado por no poder ver a una bestia con cola de cerca

-Naruto dime como planeas hacer que el mundo llegue a tener paz? -pregunto Shisui serio

-Akatsuki-dijo el rubio seriamente

-¿What? Akatsuki? qué es eso? Shisui confundido

-Akatsuki es una organización formada por criminales de rango. Sasori de la arena roja, Deidara, Kisame Hoshigaki, Orochimaru y Itachi. Uchiha dijo que el rubio sorprendía a Shisui por este último nombre.

-Como Itachi se unió a una organización criminal! -dijo Shisui sorprendido

-Oye tranquilo Shisui-san aún no tiene ningún contacto con mi plan, los que me mencionan solo son algunos de sus miembros, el plan que ellos tienen es lo que me interesa-dijo el rubio calmándolo un poco.

-Aaa está bien, pero el tiempo de que el plan ha sido más complicado que el Uchiha ya más calmado

-Lo que ellos quieren es capturar a todas las bestias con cola para llevar a cabo su plan llamado ojo de luna-dijo serio el rubio

-Ojo de luna, que es eso? -

"No hay nadie con quien se pueda hacer una vida en el mundo en una ilusión pero sí para pedir el poder de las nueve bestias con cola"

dijo el rubio mirando al lago

-Espera un momento! como es que me gusta tanto como yo y no me gusta que me ayude a Akatsuki-dijo poniéndose a la defensiva

-No, no, claro, no, veras, cuando, estuve, viajando por el mundo, me encontré por casualidad con una de las bases que me tenían cerca al país de las lluvias, me infiltré en su base durante unas semanas usando el Zetsu una habilidad de Nen que me permite borrar mi presencia, haití podido obtener un notario mientras

Estuve en las sombras, así como cómo me enteré de sus planos, dijo el rubio mirando al reloj de bolsillo que tenía un cuello al cuello

-Ya veo, pero como las planas usan su plan para poder llegar a la paz sin entrar en su objetivo.-

-Veras Shisui-san, hay cierto miembro que me llama la atención y es el líder-Dijo el rubio

¿El líder que tiene que ver con tu plan?

-Tiene el Rinnengan-con ese dicho Shisui solo pudo quedarse estoico por ello

-Pero también me gusta por qué Madara Uchiha, quiere crear la 4ta guerra mundial Shinobi, si logro hacerme con el Rinnengan del líder y que todas las aldeas Ninjas se unan para hacer frente a esta nueva guerra que se avecina mi plan estará completo a un 50 por ciento- dijo el rubio mientras guardaba su reloj de bolsillo

-Entiendo, pero que pasara con isobu si lo dejamos aquí Akatsuki lo encontrara tarde o temprano-dijo Shisui preocupado por la bestia con cola

-No te preocupes por eso Shisui-san todo en parte de mi plan, me gustaría unirme para poder mantener todo bajo control, abrir un camino aún dentro de muchos años por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es prepáranos sin credos, porque no vienes conmigo hacia mi base secreta-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-Está bien, iré contigo, tenemos que detener un Akatsuki y ha llegar llegar a hacer una paz en todo el mundo verdad-dijo Shisui dándole una sonrisa al Rubio

-Claro, ven el piso con el resto de mi plan en el camino, dijo el rubio empezando a caminar y un Shisui siguiéndole

SALTO DE TIEMPO

Después del encuentro con Shisui, Naruto llegó al país de las Nieves al principio pensó que Naruto se había perdido cuando se dirigía por la zona más peligrosa que había en el país de las nieves pero cuando llegó cerca de su destino Shisui pudo divisar el Santuario del que Naruto le había hablado.

También lo hizo con el objetivo de llevar a cabo un plan para el temerario, le conto sobre Miku y la razón por el cual tenía el ojo de color ámbar y el otro azul, sobre lo que había hecho para conservar su cuerpo.

Shisui ya sabía sobre todas las habilidades del rubio y sobre el poder de sus ojos, no se imaginaba contra Naruto con todo su poder.

Después de haberle mostrado todo el lugar y llevarlo al salón principal, ¿cómo pudo verlo? Miku en el medio de la sala suspendida en el aire y con una barrera al rededor, y por primera vez vio el Dojú de Naruto cuando vio los ojos de Miku.

Se asombró al ver que su diseño es muy bueno, luego de todo, durante unos días para ponerse listo y estar listo para lo que viene.

SALTO DE TIEMPO

Naruto y Shisui han estado entrenando durante 6 meses y han tenido un gran avance, Shisui le conto sobre quién estuvo en esa isla y también quién tuvo su otro ojo, Naruto se enfadó por lo de Shisui y le prometió que recuperaré el ojo cuando se encuentre con Danzo.

Shisui se encontró en el santuario, decidió mantener oculto aún y proteger el santuario junto con el cuerpo de Saori, un Naruto no le molesto en lo absoluto y partió rumbo hacia la guarida de Akatsuki.

Ahora, cuando se trata de una mujer, se llamaba Shikai, tenía el pelo largo en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran de diferentes colores, el azul y el otro color ámbar, con sus ojos azules. tres bigotes en sus mejillas característicos de él y sus hermanos.

-Quién eres? y como encontraste este lugar? un hombre oculto en las sombras con el Rinnengan en todo su esplendor

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Namikase y quiero unirme a Akatsuki.-

-Naruto Uzumaki Namikase hijo perdido del actual Hokage de Konoha, bien pero antes que tienes que pelear contra uno de los miembros para ver si eres digno de entrar a Akatsuki- dijo el hombre del Rinnengan

-Hecho, contra quien debo de pelear-

-Kisame pelearas contra el-

El nombre paso al frente, a los ojos de Naruto parecía un hombre tiburón pero sabía que era conocido como el Biju sin cola, una vez más el hombre del Rinnengan tenía y dio comienzo a la pelea.

-Jajaja yo no soy nada nada blando contra los niños es mejor que te riendas-dijo Kisame

-Puedes retirar antes de que te deje en un mal estado- dijo el rubio

-Bien si así lo quieres comencemos-dijo Kisame lanzándose a la pelea con Samehada en manos

-Bien te lo advertí-

Naruto se lanzó al aire esquivando el ataque de Kisame y juntando sus manos una estatua que parecía hecho de oro. Era más grande que la guarda y tenia muchas manos, todos quedaron asombrados por esto, ya que el niño se había movido tan rápido que no cuando se movía y se caía al suelo el rubio.

-Hora del juego.-

Bien amigos hasta aquí llegados xd me esforcé mucho, en el siguiente capítulo Naruto ya se habrá unido a Akatsuki y pronto ya nos acercaremos al momento en el que la familia Namikase y Naruto se encuentran. Bueno nos vemos el proximo domingo.


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola chicos como están aquí les traigo la parte 5 de mi fanfic bueno verán gracias por el primer comentario xd de parte de bladetri en honor a el si posible me pueden decir que cosa nueva a la historia no se un personaje nuevo o una nueva técnica de Naruto 2 semanas, bueno ya sabrán por qué al final de la historia y mis saludos para bladetri, bueno sin saber más que decir Naruto y HunterxHunter no me pertenece, las letras y sus creadores.

KONOHA 2 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Muchas cosas en Konoha han cambiado, Menma / Natsuki se graduó de la academia ninja como los mejores de su clase y los novatos del año, pero dentro de ese lapso de tiempo pasaron muchas cosas como el que Menma siempre insiste en invitar a salir a la Heredera del clan Hyuga Hinata pero ella siempre rechazándolo.

(Hinata es más fuerte que en la historia original digamos que la altura de Menma / Saori pero sin usar el Chakra del Kyubi)

Pero con tanta insistencia esta acepto.

Con Saori no hay cambio mucho, pero sí cuenta de que el gusto Sasuke y Natsuki siempre se molestó por esto que fue ella quien lo hizo darse cuenta de ello.

Sasuke ya había despertado el Sharingan de tomoes y Natsuki el de 3, siendo estos tan fuerte como Hinata y Menma / Saori.

(La selección de equipos se formó casi igual de la historia original en que el equipo se convirtió en el equipo 7 fue que Sai entró en el lugar de Naruto, se formó un nuevo equipo que fue conformado por Menma / Saori y Natsuki con su Jounín Sensei Kushina Uzumaki es ellos el equipo 12 no sé cuántos equipos hay xd así que son el 12)

OFICINA DEL HOKAGE

Podemos observar al Hokage felicitando al equipo 12 por su gran trabajo en el país de las olas.

-Felicidades de chicos podrían completar una misión de rango, y incluso se enfrentaron a uno de los espadachines de la niebla Sabuza Momochi, ahora con la alianza que las formaciones con el país de las olas lograron una gran ganancia a la aldea- Minato con una sonrisa

-Je no fue nada, pero debe darnos las misiones de rango A más seguidas- decía Menma muy confiado

"¡No tengas suerte!" Kushina dándole un golpe en la cabeza de Menma

-Mamá porque me golp ..-

-Menma que te dije que me llamaba cuando se veía mi chaleco Jounín-dijo Kushina mientras que los demás se reían muy despacio para el disgusto de Menma

-Bien, chicos y amigos sobre los exámenes Chunin cierto-hablo el rubio mayor después de haber reído por lo de Menma

-Hai, Hokage-sama pero porque no lo acaso acaso sucedió algo? -pregunto a Natsuki

-No, no sucedió nada Natsuki y quería saber si se habían olvidado, como ya saben, Jounín Sensei, los nominados para los exámenes, si estaban listos, el rubio mayor.

-Ya veo y cuando fueron los exámenes Otos ... digo Hokage-sama-dijo Saori

-España dentro de 2 semanas, tener el tiempo suficiente para prepararse como ya saben, el Kasekage también se puede utilizar como un invitado y los demás elementos de otras aldeas, es importante que entrenen, muy duro para dejar en alto, y también no reciben misiones para que sean entrenar-dijo Minato

-Entonces, ya es momento de retirarnos-dijo Kushina

-Hai-elpros los 3 genin

Mientras esto pasaba 2 personas con capas de nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja estaban cerca de las fronteras de la aldea de Konoha, estos eran Kisame y Itachi Uchiha que estaban descansando sobre unas rocas.

-Oye donde crees que se encuentra Naruto, nos dijeron que se encontraría con alguien en las afueras de Konoha-dijo Kisame

-No lo sé, pero lo enconremos pronto en Konoha, solo debo seguir con la misión-Dijo el Uchiha Mayor

-Jeje ese niño realmente es un monstruo cuando se trata de una persona preocupada

-Tienes la razón sobre todo cuando te derroto, la primera vez que se enfrentó a ti fue una pelea digna de ver que habías sido seriamente el alcalde de Uchiha

"Sí, tuve que fusionarme con Samehada para que no me matara, pero aun así fue demasiado para mi, los movimientos fueron demasiado rápidos, y cuando estuve en un solo golpe, desapareció y con su Bodhisattva Guanyin, de 100 años, pude haber matado varias veces, pero solo estaba probándome. que tan fuerte era-Dijo Kisame muy emocionado por lo que sucedió

"Tienes la razón es uno de los más poderosos miembros de Akatsuki" dijo el alcalde de Uchiha sin cambiar su tono de voz

-Vamos que buscar a los Jinchurikis del Kyubi-dijo el Uchiha levantándose y siendo seguido por Kisame

A las afueras de Konoha podemos ver que un rubio con cabellera alborotada en una cola de caballo, un ojo de color ámbar y en el otro está activado el Deus Temporis con la típica vestimenta de Akatsuki y un sombrero de paja en mano.

El rubio estaba mirando su reloj de bolsillo que estaba hecho de oro, tenía grabado un Sharingan de tres tomos y las insignias de todas las aldeas Shinobi alrededor de esta.

-Llega tarde, como siempre-dijo el rubio poniéndose en el cuello nuevamente como un collar y metiéndolo dentro de su capa de Akatsuki

-Tan puntual como siempre Naruto-Decía una persona en las sombras

-Y tu tan des puntual como siempre Orochimaru-Decía ya el rubio identificado como Naruto

-Jaja, al parecer no ha cambiado tu forma de pensar con el tiempo-Decía el Sanín serpiente

"El tiempo no es algo que debemos gastar, es algo tan valioso que no podemos desperdiciarlo" dijo el rubio seriamente apoyado en un árbol con su sombrero de paja en manos

-Es por eso que busco inmortalidad, si la vez el tiempo ya no hay problema, dijo Sanín con una sonrisa

-Tarde o temprano el tiempo se acabara viejo amigo, siempre se nos acaba-dijo el rubio mirando su reloj de bolsillo

-Aún firma teniendo ese reloj, porque no te deshaces de é.-no hay terminar por que una ráfaga de Chakra paso al costado de su cabeza y destruir el árbol que está detrás de él

-Cuída tus palabras Serpiente-dijo amenazante el rubio

-También tu personaje no ha cambiado en nada sobre esa cosa-hablo con una sonrisa

-Antes de que termine matándote, ¿dime ya lo tienes? -pregunto el rubio

-Claro, es difícil poder hacer estas cosas, con esto deberías sentirte mejor, se dice que el Sanín arrojó un frasco con pastillas al rubio

-Gracias-dijo el rubio agarrando el frasco colocándose el sombrero y empezando a caminar en dirección opuesta a Konoha

-Acaso ya planeas actuar.-dijo el Sanín

-Aún no, solo estoy aquí por Akatsuki- dijo el rubio

-Así que ya empezaste a llegar, esto se pone más divertido de lo usual-dijo Sanín con una sonrisa macabra

-Cuando me diera las células de Hashirama Orochimar- dijo el rubio

-Aun no las tengo, pero pronto las últimas, acaso planeas ponértelas tú mismo-

-No, es para alguien más-dijo el rubio

-Jajaja así que hijo para tu amigo misterioso-

-Por cierto que es lo que planeas en Konoha? Dijo el rubio seriamente

-Jejeje es una sorpresa-dijo el Sanín desapareciendo en un Shunsin de serpientes

-Ya veo-dijo el rubio volviendo a su camino

Naruto y Orochimaru fueron compañeros en Akatsuki, formando haci como un tipo de amistad por tener casi el mismo interés por descubrir la manera de revivir a alguien pero el de Orochimaru era el de tener un cuerpo inmortal.

El rubio se dio cuenta que su salud empeoraba cada vez que usaba su Dojutsu, al parecer cada vez que usaba su salto de tiempo su propio tiempo también se reducía y con ello su salud empeoraba así que hizo un trato con Orochimaru si él le ayudaba con su salud.

Este le daría fondos para sus investigaciones, este acepto porque sentía cierto interés por el ojo del rubio y se preguntaba dónde podría estar su otro ojo.

Shisui se enteró de la condición de Naruto, pero el rubio le aseguro que no retrasaría sus planes y que todo iría de acuerdo a lo planeado, pero el Uchiha aun así estaba preocupado por su amigo.

Un poco alejado del lugar de reunión de Naruto y Orochimaru.

-Orochimaru-sama crees que podemos confiar en él-dijo una persona en las sombras

-Claro que podemos, no interferirá en nuestros planes mientras no interfiramos en los suyos-dijo el Sanín serpiente

-Entiendo Orochimaru-sama, por cierto ya creo que es hora de que vuelva a Konoha para los exámenes Chunin-dijo el hombre

-Está bien solo asegúrate de hacer tu trabajo-dijo el Sanín serpiente poniéndose a caminar hacia la oscuridad del bosque

-Hai! entonces me retiro-dijo el hombre desapareciendo en las sombras

SALTO DE TIEMPO

Los exámenes Chunin dieron comienzo y ya nos encontramos cuando la aldea estaba siendo atacada Orochimaru, había ninjas de la aldea de la arena por todas partes, ninjas muertos y una serpiente Gigante en medio de la aldea destruyéndolo todo.

Estadio de Konoha, podemos ver peleando al 4to Hokage con Orochimaru dentro de una barrera que fue hecha por los ninjas del sonido que venían con Orochimaru.

-Jajaja esto es todo lo que tienes Hokage-sama, al parecer apoderarme de Konoha será más fácil de lo que pensé-dijo el Sanín serpiente muy confiado

-No lo creo Serpiente, será mejor que te rindas y te entregues-dijo el Minato seriamente

-Veo que no comprendes tu situación, al parecer no pareces ser el padre de él- dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa burlona

-De él?, acaso hablas de Naruto!-Dijo Minato Sorprendido

-Ja así que eso llamo tu atención-

-Dime que sabes de Naruto y donde se encuentra-dijo el rubio mayor autoritariamente

-Idiota, crees que te lo diré primero tendrás que derrotarme y eso no pasara-dijo Orochimaru preparando unos sellos de Manos

-Te derrotare y me dirás todo lo que quiero saber- dijo el rubio Lanzando uno de sus Kunai especiales

Orochimaru esquivo el ataque y Minato apareciendo atrás suyo con un rasengan en mano, pero Orochimaru esquivando el ataque con una flexibilidad sobrehumana

-¡Ja! inténtalo Yondaime-sama - dijo el Sanín serpiente terminado los sellos de manos y diciendo Resurrección impura

Apareciendo tres sarcófagos desde el suelo, dando se cuenta de esto, Minato lanzo un Kunai apareciendo arriba de uno y destruyéndolo con un rasengan donde decía 3ro Hokage, pero apareciendo de los otros dos el 1ro y 2do Hokage.

-Tsk esto será más difícil de lo que pensé- dijo Minato poniéndose en pose de batalla

Afuera de la barrera, Una Kushina se encontraba dejando fuera de combate a todos los ninjas de la arena junto al equipo 12 y 7 que se encontraban en su propia batalla con otros ninjas, mientras Kakashi estaba junto a Gai teniendo una pequeña competencia de quien derrotaba a más ninjas de la arena

-Tomen esto malditos ninjas de la arena, pagaran caro por interrumpir los exámenes Chunin- decía una Kushina furiosa por la invasión a Konoha

-Sensei Gara a escapado hacia las afueras de Konoha-Dijo una Natsuki lanzando una gran bola de fuego hacia unos ninjas de la arena

-Sera mejor que lo sigan, vayan y deténganlo-dijo Kushina

-Hai-dijeron el equipo 12 yendo tras el Jinchuriki

-Equipo 7 vayan como apoyo y asegúrense de derrotarlo-

-Hai Sensei!-dijo el equipo 7 siguiendo al equipo 12

-Espero que puedan detenerlo si el Ichibi se logra liberar, todo Konoha será destruida y nadie podrá pararlo- pensó la Matriarca Uzumaki

Alas afueras de Konoha vemos llegar a tres personas con capas rojas y un sombrero de paja cubriéndoles el rostro.

-Uau veo que están haciendo un gran número con los de Konoha-dijo uno de las personas

-Esto huele a serpiente-dijo otro

-Al parecer no podremos completar nuestra misión si los Jinchurikis Mueren-dijo otro

-Y que los ayudamos-pregunto el primero

-No creo que sea necesario pueden arreglárselas ellos mismos-dijo el tercero

De pronto apareció el Ichibi a las afueras de Konoha

-Retiro lo dicho, creo que será mejor ayudarlos-dijo el tercero

-Jajaja estives tuve la razón, será mejor apurarnos puede que los Jinchurikis estén allí mismo-dijo cómicamente el primero

-Esto será un fastidio-decía el segundo siguiendo caminando con el resto siguiéndolo

AFUERAS DE KONOHA MOMENTOS ANTES

Momentos antes de la liberación del Ichibi

-¡Gara! detente no debes dejarte controlar por el Ichibi-dijo un Menma haciendo cientos de clones de sombras y yendo a atacar

a un enfurecido Gara ya casi transformado en el Ichibi

-¡Cállate!, tu tu no sabes nada, el único en el que puedo confiar es en él-dijo un Gara sosteniéndose la cabeza y moviéndose rápidamente para esquivar los ataques de todos los clones que hizo Menma

-Es rápido a este paso, Gara dejara salir al Ichibi-Decía un Menma muy cansado por haber estado peleando contra Gara y usar demasiado Chakra

-¡Muere! y dame tu sangre para madre-decía un enloquecido Gara ya con su voz más grave

Antes de que Gara logre golpear a Menma este Hizo uso del Jutsu del dios trueno volador y transportarse a unos metros de donde se encontraba Gara, luego haciendo sellos y diciendo estilo de viento balas de aire luego preparando unos kunai especiales y lanzándolos en diferentes direcciones.

SAORI, NATSUKI Y SAKURA

Con Natsuki, Saori y Sakura se encontraban peleando contra Temari y Sasuke, Sai contra Kankuro.

-Son fuerte, lo reconozco-dijo una Temari con algunas Heridas

-Je lo mismo digo, pero te ganaremos-Dijo Saori lanzándose a pelear

-Saori espera aún no hemos ideado un plan-dijo Natsuki lanzando varios shuriken

-Vamos Natsuki-san, no podemos quedarnos atrás-dijo una Sakura lanzando también unos Shuriken

-¡Que persistentes!- dijo Temari mientras abría su abanico y decía arte ninja Guadaña de viento

Saori esquivo el ataque junto a las demás, Natsuki hizo unos sellos de manos y dijo elemento fuego gran bola de fuego, lanzándosela a Temari, esta última esquivó el ataque por poco pero Sakura y Saori la interceptaron y dándole un derechazo en el rostro y una patada en el estómago.

Así lanzando a Temari hacia el suelo, Natsuki lanzando otra gran bola de fuego y Temari solo pudo poner su abanico en frente para poder cubrirse del ataque, pero no contaba con que Saori aparecería con un rasengan en mano impactándoselo en la espalda.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-grito Temari por el dolor que la técnica ejercía

-Se terminó-dijo Sakura sosteniendo un kunai en mano y Natsuki sosteniendo el abanico de Temari

-Me pregunto cómo le ira a los demás-dijo Saori algo cansada por la pelea y recuperando el aliento

SASUKE Y SAI

Con Sasuke, Sai y Kankuro; las cosas no iban muy bien para estos ya que si se descuidaban de las senbon que les lanzaba la marioneta de Kankuro sería el final de la batalla.

-Sai que hacemos ahora me quede sin ideas-dijo un Sasuke cansado de esquivar Senbon envenenadas

-Tenemos una oportunidad si logramos pelear cuerpo a cuerpo no es muy bueno en eso-dijo Sai empezando a dibujar en un pergamino y de este saliendo unas aves de tintas dirigidas hacia Kankuro

-Esto es todo lo que tienen-dijo Kankuro moviendo a Cuervo y con sus cuchillas destruyendo los dibujos de Sai

Sasuke no se quedó atrás y haciendo sellos de mano lanzando una gran bola de fuego, Kankuro lo esquivo con facilidad y haciendo que Cuervo lanzara varios senbon envenenados hacia el Uchiha, Sai aprovecho la distracción de Kankuro y le lanzo kunais con sellos explosivos.

Kankuro fue impactado por uno de estas y lanzo bombas de gas venenoso hacia el Uchiha y Sai, ambos aspiraron el veneno pero al Uchiha no le importo y haciendo sellos de manos lanzo llamas del fénix.

Destruyendo a la marioneta de Kankuro y Sai dibujando algo en su pergamino lanzando un león de tinta que impacto sobre Kankuro dejándolo fuera de Combate.

-Estar de pie es muy cansado, creo que el veneno está haciendo efecto- dijo el Uchiha algo mareado

-Tienes razón, busquemos si tiene la cura para esto entre sus cosas-dijo Sai cansado y acercándose al marionetista inconsciente

-Apúrate, que el efecto del veneno ya empieza a mostrarse mucho más fuerte-dijo el Uchiha

-No te preocupes, lo tengo, toma- dijo lanzándole el antídoto al Uchiha

-Je gracias-dijo este tomándoselo

-Vamos a ver como se encuentran los demás-dijo Sai recibiendo un asentimiento del Uchiha

Cuando se dispusieron a ir hacia los demás un rugido les llamo la atención que venía desde donde se encontraba Menma, y viendo que desde esa dirección se podía ver a una bestia que parecía echa de arena y marcas azules por todo su cuerpo.

-Qué es eso-dijo Saori apareciendo con el resto de las Kunoichis

-No tengo idea pero sea lo que sea no es nada bueno-dijo Sai empezando a correr hasta donde se encontraba Menma

-Sigámosle-dijo Natsuki empezando a seguir a Sai y el resto siguiéndolos

DEVUELTA AL PRESENTE

Podemos observar a un Menma muy cansado, y apunto de desmayarse pero antes de hacerlo es sostenido por Saori con el resto de los chicos apareciendo después de ella, todos parecían muy cansados por su pelea anterior.

-Oni-chan te encuentras bien-dijo una Saori muy preocupada

-jaja creo no pude derrotar a Gara antes de que soltara al Ichibi-dijo un Menma muy cansado

-Espera! dijiste antes de que soltara al Ichibi, que es eso- dijo una Sakura muy asustada por la gran criatura frente a ellos

-El Ichibi es una de las bestias con cola, y Gara era el contenedor del Ichibi-dijo Menma

-Es como nosotros-dijo Saori viendo a Gara que se encontraba en la frente del Ichibi

-Esperen a que se refieren cuando dicen que es como nosotros-dijo Sasuke intrigado

-Es como lo oíste idiota, Menma y Saori también son Jinchurikis de una bestia con cola-dijo Natsuki seriamente

-Esperen ustedes tienen a una cosa igual qu esa dentro suyo-dijo Sakura asustada

-Sí, pero solo tenemos el Chakra-Dijo Saori

-Solo el Chakra a que se refieren con ello-pregunto Sai también queriendo saber más sobre ello con los demás esperando la respuesta

-aaaa... tarde o temprano se enterarían de esto-dijo Menma

-Como ya saben tenemos un hermano mayor-dijo Saori triste

-Si tu hermano deserto de la aldea en su cumpleaños número 6-dijo la pelirrosa

-si, pero eso no es todo la verdadera, la razón por que se fue es que no soporto los maltratos de los aldeanos-dijo Menma

-Maltratos a que te refieres?- dijo Natsuki

-Vera Menma y yo tenemos el Chakra del Kyubi, pero nuestro hermano mayor tiene el alma del Kyubi-Dijo Saori triste

-Tan solo por tener el alma del Kyubi dentro de él fue maltratado por los aldeanos y antes de irse de la aldea él nos hizo cambiar para que fuéramos arrogantes-dijo Menma

-Entiendo, por eso nos dijeron que querían ser fuertes para traer de vuelta a su Hermano a la aldea-dijo Natsuki

-Sí, Aniki es muy fuerte y para poder traerlo de vuelta, tenemos que ser fuertes para conseguirlo-dijo Saori

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando sobre ello, el Ichibi se dio cuenta de que los ninjas no le prestaban atención y este se enfadó por ello alzando su pata y bajándola para aplastarlos.

-¡No podremos esquivarlo a tiempo!-dijo Sasuke alarmado

-Diablos! soy muy débil-se lamentó Menma esperando el golpe del Ichibi

-No esto no puede terminar haci-dijo Natsuki

-Aniki al parecer no podremos traerte de vuelta-dijo Saori

-no quiero morir haci-dijo Sakura

-Tsk-es todo lo que dijo Sai

Pero antes de que el golpe del Ichibi los impactara se escuchó.

-Veo que aún siguen siendo muy débiles como para enfrentarme, Bodhisattva Guanyin de 100 tipos Primera mano-dijo el rubio mientras juntaba sus manos y luego mantenía levantada su mano derecha con la palma abierta.

Todos los Genin se sorprendieron por esto ya que una mano que parecía echa de oro estaba encima de sus cabeza reteniendo el golpe del Ichibi.

Luego Naruto volvió a juntar sus manos en forma de rezo y lanzando un golpe al aire luego el Bodhisattva copiando esta acción lanzando lejos al Ichibi de los Genin, todo esto a una velocidad impresionante que los genin no podían seguir y los Uchihas que tenían el Sharingan activo apenas podían ver lo que parecía ser una imagen residual de unos brazos moviéndose.

-No te moverás durante un rato por ese golpe-dijo la persona misteriosa

-Aniki!-dijeron Menma/Saori casi gritando y recibiendo una mirada de los demás

-Veo que me extrañaron por la manera en la que hablaron de mi-dijo la persona que se encontraba sentado en una rama de un árbol, mientras se quitaba el sombrero que cubría su rostro.

Menma y Saori se quedaron muy sorprendidos por todo esto pero más por la aparición de su Hermano mayor entonces Saori hablo.

-Aniki, cocomo es que estas aquí-dijo la rubia casi entre lágrimas y muy feliz por poder ver a su hermano mayor

-Aniki!, donde has estado todo este tiempo-dijo Menma también muy feliz por ver a su Hermano mayor

-Espera este es tu hermano-dijo Sakura muy asombrada por el rubio frente a ella

-Siguen siendo tan débiles, realmente pensé que serían más fuerte que esto y donde estaba no es asunto suyo- dijo el rubio mientras observaba a los genin

-Aniki que le paso a tus ojos porque tienes uno de color ámbar y el otro muy extraño-pregunto Saori

-Ese ojo, es el mismo que vi cuando eramos niños-pensó Menma

-Así que tú eres el Hermano de Menma y Saori no pareces muy fuerte-dijo Sasuke muy confiado

-Jajaja pero a quien tenemos acá, pero si es uno de los hermanos pequeños de Itachi- dijo el Rubio en tono burlón

-Itachi!, lo conoces dinos donde esta-Pregunto Sasuke

-Sasuke! cálmate aún no sabemos por qué esta aquí-dijo Natsuki calmándose un poco ante la mención de Itachi

-Sera mejor que escuches a tu hermana, no queremos que solo dos Uchihas sean los que queden con vida por el momento-dijo el rubio muy seriamente

-Aniki por que dices eso y porque estas vestido de esa manera-dijo Saori

-No es de tu incumbencia, no estoy aquí porque quiero, es parte de mi misión-dijo el rubio bajándose del árbol

-Misión? a que te refieres con ello-dijo Menma

-Hable demasiado-dijo el rubio

Se escuchó un rugido de una bestia muy enojada este era él Ichibi que acababa de levantarse del tremendo golpe que recibió de parte del rubio.

-El Ichibi! diablos pensé que lo habías derrotado-decía el Uchiha menor agarrando un kunai

-No seas estúpido como crees que un golpe como ese derrotaría al Ichibi- decía el rubio pasando al costado de todos y poniéndose en frente de ellos.

-Aniki que haces?-pregunto Menma

-Tsk que molestia- decía el rubio mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de rezo en una velocidad impresionante y que solo los Uchihas apenas podían ver la imagen residual que quedaba atrás

Apareciendo una impresionante estatua que superaba al Ichibi en tamaño, los genin veían esto impresionado ya que la estatua parecía echa de oro y desprendía un aura tranquilizante, entonces el rubio realiza un acto de aplauso y el Bodhisattva copiando su movimiento dándole un devastador golpe al Ichibi dejándolo muy débil y aturdido.

El rubio vio esto y volvió a juntar sus manos en forma de rezo, y moviendo su brazo en picada hacia abajo con el Bodhisattva copiándolo y al impactarlo, Gara despertó y el Ichibi desapareciendo.

-Ahora sí, está acabado-dijo el rubio acercándose a Gara que ya estaba consiente

-Que es lo que hiciste-dijo Gara cansado

Así Naruto dándole el mismo discurso que en la historia original pero de forma más madura, acto seguido el rubio metió a Gara a su subdimensión para poder arreglar el sello mal hecho que contenía al Ichibi.

\- Pero que es esto, donde estamos-dijo Gara sorprendido

-Esta es mi subdimensión, puedo crearla con el tiempo acumulado por mi salto de tiempo-dijo el rubio con voz alegre

-Salto de tiempo? a que te refieres-dijo Gara

-Jejeje es algo que aún no deben saber-

-Por qué me trajiste aquí-

-Te traje aquí por dos razones-dijo el rubio con dos dedos visibles en forma de v con una sonrisa

-Y cuáles son esas razones?-

-La primera es para advertirte-

-Advertirme?-

-Sí, sobre lo que va a pasar, pero aún no te contare sobre lo que se avecina solo te diré algo, en 3 años Akatsuki ira a por ti-dijo el rubio seriamente

-Akatsuki? qué es eso- dijo Gara

-No puedo decirte más, te enteraras sobre ellos con el tiempo, bien la segunda razón por la que te traje es para arreglar tu sello-dijo el rubio

-Espera q..- Gara cayó desmayado

-Bien es todo lo que tenía que decirte, ahora arreglemos esto.

Luego que Naruto terminara de hacer lo que tenía que hacer con Gara lo saco de su subdimensión y afuera no había pasado nada de tiempo, el rubio con Gara en hombro vio que Temari y Kankuro se acercaban en pose batalla hacia el rubio.

-Tranquilos, no le hare nada-dijo el rubio arrojándoles a Gara a estos

-Porque?- pregunto Temari

-Solo lo hago porque quiero, dejémoslo haci, será mejor que se vayan ahora pronto la invasión de Konoha terminara y la Arena perderá-dijo el rubio con voz seria

-Gracias- dijeron Temari y Kankuro adentrándose en el bosque con un Gara desmayado

-Oye! por que los dejas ir, ellos invadieron Konoha y deben pagar por sus acciones-dijo el Uchiha menor con enojo en su voz

-Cálmate Sasuke, viste lo que puede hacer seria suicidio si te enfrentaras a el-dijo Natsuki razonablemente

-Al parecer alguien si es inteligente, tengo asuntos que atender con alguien-dijo el rubio empezando a caminar hacia el bosque

-Aniki! espera adónde vas-pregunto Saori tratando de detener al rubio

-No es de su incumbencia-

-Claro que es nuestra incumbencia Aniki, nosotros te traeremos a casa para poder ser una familia-dijo Menma levantándose del suelo

-Si quieren lograr eso, háganse fuertes y cuando lo sean vengan a por mí para ver si podrán lograrlo-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que no pudieron notar volviendo a su camino

-Aniki! espera no te iras-dijo Menma yendo a por el rubio

-Lo siento Menma, pero aún no están listos para enfrentarse a mí-dijo el rubio activando su salto de tiempo y dejando fuera de combate a todos.

El rubio ya dentro del bosque dos figuras en los arboles lo miraban y hablaron

-Jajaja no crees que fuiste un poco rudo-dijo el primero

-No lo creo, pero al parecer tus hermanos lograron ver un poco mi velocidad Itachi-dijo el rubio

-... Aún no es tiempo para que ellos me enfrenten, tal como tú lo hiciste con tus hermanos Naruto-dijo el Uchiha Mayor con su voz fría

-Sera mejor terminar con todo esto, huele a serpiente aquí no creen?- dijo el primero

-Tienes razón esto es obra de Orochimaru, no quieres ir a verlo Kisame-dijo el rubio

-No me agrada ese tipo, tenemos que movernos rápido tu padre está a punto de ser asesinado-dijo Kisame con una sonrisa

-No me lo recuerde, vamos-dijo el rubio siguiendo su camino hacia Konoha.

DENTRO DE KONOHA

Podemos ver a Minato muy cansado y con muchas heridas, Orochimaru con una gran sonrisa porque su plan de invadir Konoha estaba saliendo tan bien como había planeado, pensaba que era cuestión de tiempo para que Minato muriera.

-kukuku vamos ríndete Hokage-sama, solo retrasas lo inevitable- hablo el Sanín Serpiente con una sonrisa

-Nunca!, te derrotare y me dirás todo lo que quiero saber sobre Naruto-dijo el rubio mayo muy cansado

-Acaso no lo entiendes, morirás pronto pero el vendrá pronto a Konoha para cumplir con su misión-

-Misión? a que te refieres con eso-

-Kukuku creo que hable demasiado, es hora de terminar con esto- hablo el Sanín Serpiente mientras mandaba a los revividos Hokage contra Minato.

Minato lanzo varios Kunai en distintas direcciones, y antes de que el 2do Hokage le lanzara un dragón de agua este desapareció en un destello amarillo y apareció arriba del 2do Hokage apunto de impactarle un rasengan, pero antes de impactarlo este desapareció en un destello blanco y esquivando el ataque de Minato.

El 1er Hokage haciendo unos sellos de mano diciendo estilo de madera dragón de madera, apareciendo un dragón de madera que se dirigía hacia el rubio pero este antes de que le impacte desaparece en un destello amarillo apareciendo un poco lejos del primero y segundo Hokage, pero este no contaba con que Orochimaru lo iba a atacar.

Orochimaru apareciendo detrás del rubio sorprendiendo este, impactándole un golpe en su estómago que lo dejo sin aliento y mandándole a volar pero antes de impactar el suelo el 2do Hokage aparece y le propina una patada en las costillas nadándolo en la dirección en la que se encontraba el 1er Hokage.

Y este haciendo unos sellos de manos y diciendo elemento madera jutsu de raíces subterráneas, apareciendo del suelo varias raíces que se dirigieron hacia el rubio, pero este pudo usar el jutsu del dios trueno volador y escapar.

Minato yacia en el suelo muy cansado casí sin poder moverse por el uso constante de varios Jutsus de alto nivel que uso al principio para poder contrarrestar un poco los potentes jutsus del 1er y 2do Hokage.

Orochimaru viendo esto ordeno a los revividos darle el golpe de gracia a Minato, pero antes de que los revividos actuaran se pudo observar un brazo dorado gigante que venía directo hacia la barrera, impactándola y rompiéndola.

-Pero qué? quien hizo esto- decía Minato Viendo como la barrera fue destruida por lo que parecía ser una estatua echa de oro, tan grande como una bestia con cola ver en todo Konoha

En el cielo frente a la gran estatua que apareció, se podía ver a alguien como si estuviera levitando llevando una capa con nubes rojas, el pelo rubio largo muy alborotado amarrado en una cola de caballo llegándole hasta la espalda, tres bigotes en cada mejilla, con las manos juntas como si estuviera orando y un brillo purpura intenso que era lo único que se podía ver salir de su ojo derecho.

-Es el!-dijo Orochimaru enfurecido por la interferencia en la muerte del Hokage

-Naruto!-dijo Minato muy sorprendido pero alegre por ver a su hijo después de 6 años

De pronto todo alrededor de Orochimaru empezó a ponerse de color purpura y parecía como si el tiempo no avanzara, lo único que se podía observar era como si todo alrededor se rompería en cualquier momento ya que parecía agrietado.

-Hola Orochimaru-dijo el rubio con voz fría y seria mientras que aparecía frente a Orochimaru mirándolo con unos ojos que decían si te mueves mueres y lo que hacía más atemorizante todo era el ojo derecho del rubio que parecía un reloj y un brillo purpura intenso desprendía de el en la oscuridad.

-Naruto, que haces acá pensé que no intervendrías en mis planes-dijo el Sanín serpiente con una mirada y voz seria que ocultaban su temor, Orochimaru sabía que el rubio estaba enfermo, pero aun así el no podría contra él ya que sabía un poco de cómo funcionaban sus habilidades

-Hubo un cambio de planes-hablo el rubio con voz seria y fría

-Cambio de planes a que te refieres con eso, acaso me traicionas?-dijo el Sanín

-No, pero no pensé que el día en que actuarias serian en los exámenes Chunin, eso si no me lo esperaba-dijo el rubio

-Y a qué viene eso-

-Es solo que Pain me dio la misión junto a Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki, de ver si ya era tiempo de ir por los Jinchurikis y otra misión de acabar con la especialista en Genjutsu de Konoha, por eso nos tocó venir a Konoha para ver a los Jinchurikis del Kyubi- dijo el rubio

-Así que por eso viniste a Konoha-

-Sera mejor que te retires Orochimaru, Itachi y Kisame están cerca observando todo, no quiero tener que matarte pero tendré que lastimarte-dijo el rubio

-Tsk justo cuando pensé que podría hacerme con Konoha hoy mismo, pero que será lo que harás para que crean que me retiro por mis heridas-dijo el Sanín

-Tus brazos-

-Mis brazos? que harás con ellos-pregunto el Sanín Serpiente

-Voy a detener su tiempo en ellos y dejándolos inutilizables para realizar sellos de manos-

-Espera si haces eso no poder realizar sellos con las manos nuca más-dijo el Sanín serpiente preocupado

-No te preocupes, no hare el sellado completo de tus brazos, tu ex compañera de equipo Tsunade Senju podrá devolverlos a la normalidad- dijo el rubio

-Kukuku entiendo, pero si por casualidad no puedo conseguirlo que harás-

-Si no consigues que logre curar tus brazos, entonces tendrás que cambiar de cuerpo para volver a utilizar tus brazos nuevamente no crees-

-Está bien, cuanto tiempo pasa fuera de este lugar-

-Nada, hasta ahora casi a pasado casi unos 2 segundos- dijo el rubio

-Kukuku que interesante me gustaría saber cómo es que lo haces, pero me matarías si intentara analizar tu ojo-dijo el Sanín

-Vamos te sacare de aquí y has como si estuvieras enojado conmigo por la intervención para pelear y sellar tus brazos-

-kukuku

Fue lo único que se escuchó de Orochimaru, acto seguido el rubio saco al Sanín de su subdimensión, afuera de esta las cosas no cambiaron solo que la estatua que todos vieron ver por lo enorme que era ya había desaparecido junto a la barrera que encarcelaba al 4to Hokage junto a Orochimaru.

Para luego hacer su aparición un rubio que Minato reconoció como su hijo que había escapado de la aldea hace 6 años, el rubio mayor estaba muy Sorprendido por la aparición de Naruto y su apariencia, pero reconociendo la capa que llevaba puesto.

Era la ropa que llevaban puesto los miembros de Akatsuki, Minato solo pudo pensar que esto no era real y que solo estaba alucinando debido al cansancio por la pelea contra los revividos.

-Na Na Naruto, como es que-

-No hables Hokage, si quieres seguir viviendo será mejor que te quedes callado-dijo el rubio menor sin mirarlo pero con voz fría

-Pero que dices hijo-Hablo el rubio mayor cansado

Antes de que Naruto pudiera hablar Orochimaru los interrumpió.

-Jajajaja pero que bella reunión de padre e hijo-dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa-pero te Matare por haber interferido en mis planes-dijo fingiendo rabia

-Orochimaru, veo que fuiste tu quien hizo todo esto, Akatsuki quiere tu cabeza por tu traición-dijo el rubio menor

-Y crees que podrás contra mí, tengo de mi lado a los antiguos Hokage que reviví y tú solo eres uno-dijo el Sanín muy confiado

-Basta de charla, tu cabeza es mía- decía el rubio mientras se ponía en pose de batalla activando el Gyo automáticamente

Orochimaru mando a los Hokage revividos contra el rubio, apareciendo Tobirama en su tras para impactarle un golpe, pero el rubio fue más rápido esquivando

el ataque rápidamente y juntando sus manos en forma de rezo a una velocidad que nadie podía ver para luego atacar usando Ryu y poniendo 80 por ciento de su fuerza en sus puños y 20 por ciento en defensa para impactarle un golpe al revivido que le destrozo la parte superior del cuerpo.

Minato sorprendido por los movimientos de Naruto que no pudo ver cuando fue que se movió y ataco, luego hashirama haciendo unos sellos de manos y diciendo elemento madera dragón de madera, el rubio menor vio esto viviendo a juntar sus manos en forma de rezo a una velocidad que nadie podía ver si no tenías el Sharingan y haciendo sellos de manos dijo estilo de fuego Gran dragón de fuego.

Impactando ambos dragones destruyéndose ambos y Naruto realizando su salto de tiempo para esquivar a Orochimaru quien tenía a Kusanagi a centímetros de su cuello, Acto seguido le dio un fuerte golpe al Sanín serpiente sin usar el Ko o Ryu porque no quería matarlo.

Orochimaru vio desaparecer al rubio y sintió el golpe de este a sus costillas, formando un cráter en el suelo por el poder del golpe y el Sanín en medio con una expresión de dolor.

-Ja no vi venir eso-dijo el Sanín escupiendo sangre por su boca y algunos rasguillos en su cuerpo

-Eres mío Orochimaru-dijo el rubio menor acercándose a este

Pero los revividos actuando y yendo a por el rubio, tobirama haciendo unos sellos de manos diciendo estilo de agua Choque de las olas, Hashirama realizando también unos sellos de manos y diciendo elemento madera Dragón de madera, combinándolo con el ataque de agua que se dirigía hacia el rubio.

Viendo esto activo su salto de tiempo y salió del rango del ataque, Orochimaru haciendo lo mismo moviéndose con una flexibilidad sobrehumana ambos esquivando el ataque

-Que molestos, será mejor que me deshaga de ustedes- dijo el rubio menor

Antes de que se pudiera mover con el Gyo aun activo vio que diferentes Chakras estaban ya en el que era el campo de batalla del rubio contra el Sanín, reconociendo el Chakra de Kushina su madre y Mikoto Uchiha la madre de Itachi de entre ellos.

El rubio se movió usando el salto de tiempo destruyendo los cuerpos de los revividos para que tardasen en reconstruirse, luego apareciendo atrás de Orochimaru y juntando sus manos a una velocidad que nadie podía ver a excepción de Itachi que veía todo desde las sombras junto a Kisame lanzando ondas de Chakra a partes especificas del cuerpo del Sanín para dejarlo inmóvil un rato.

-AAAAAA!-grito el Sanín serpiente

-Al parecer tienes una suerte tremenda, no podre matarte hoy, pero podre quitarte algo-dijo el rubio fríamente

Acto seguido el rubio junto sus manos en forma de rezo a una velocidad que casi nadie podía ver e hizo sellos de manos diciendo robo del tiempo, su ojo derecho empezando a brillar con más intensidad y alrededor de las manos de Orochimaru un aura purpura y este comenzando a gritar de dolor mientras en sus brazos se podían ver como cadenas purpuras rodeaban los brazos del Sanín.

Luego desapareciendo dejando las manos del Sanín inutilizables con los Hokage revividos volviendo al ataúd de donde salieron para desaparecer.

-MALDITO! mis brazos-dijo Orochimaru muy enojado aunque este ya sabía cómo poder recuperarlos por lo que el rubio le dijo anteriormente

Acto seguido el Sanín noto que se acercaban más ninjas y entendiendo por qué Naruto había actuado más rápido de lo planeado, viendo sus opciones una vez que el rubio se alejaba de el, con una flexibilidad sobre humana se arrastró por el suelo como una serpiente desapareciendo de la vista de Naruto,

Itachi, Kisame y Minato.

Naruto agarro su sombrero que había votado a un costado cuando hablo con Orochimaru, colocándoselo limpiando el polvo en su capa por la pelea que tuvo y empezó a caminar por una dirección contraria a la de Orochimaru y de donde se encontraba Minato.

-NARUTO ESPERA!- grito Minato haciendo que el rubio menor suspirara para detenerse

-Que es lo que quieres Hokage-dijo Naruto con voz fría

-Quédate no te vayas-dijo el rubio mayor

-Quedarme? y por qué lo haría- respondió sin cambiar su tono de voz y sin voltear a verlo

-Lo siento, sé que fui un mal padre pero quiero reparar mis errores, sé que es muy tarde pero aún quiero hacerlo y nos perdones a tu madre y a mí- dijo Minato con voz triste pero decidida

Naruto hizo una sonrisa que nadie pudo notar, diciéndose así mismo que a Miku le gustaría ver como sus padres y hermanos habían cambiado, pero el rubio no podía quedarse aunque quisiera, tenía una promesa que cumplir y no podía romperla por nada en el mundo, reuniendo sus fuerzas para rechazar esto ya que el quería quedarse y ser la familia que debieron ser.

Antes de que pudiera hablar una gran bola de fuego se diría hacia el rubio y unas cadenas de Chakra que reconoció gracias a que activo el Gyo automáticamente al sentir el primer ataque, activando su salto en el tiempo es te esquivo el primer ataque pero las cadenas de Chakra aún seguían saliendo de la tierra, dando volteretas hacia atrás para seguir esquivando las cadenas de Chakra mientras dejaba caer su sombrero de paja.

-Alto ahí!-dijo la voz de una mujer

-Sera mejor que te rindas Chico- dijo otra mujer

Naruto ya de espaldas hacia los que le habían atacado, hizo caso y se detuvo.

-Espera un momento ese es- no pudo terminar porque cierta pelirroja lo golpeo en la cabeza diciéndole que se callara, haciendo caso el rubio mayor ya que no quería enfrentar la furia de su esposa en su condición actual.

-Quién eres? acaso estas con esa Serpiente-pregunto la pelirroja algo enojada

-...-

El silencio del rubio menor fue lo único que recibió haciendo enojar aún más a esta y volviendo a hablar.

-Date la vuelta bastardo!-grito la pelirroja

-Oye Kushina no crees que eso es una manera demasiado brusca no es así Kurenai-chan -hablo la otra mujer

-Sí, pienso lo mismo Mikoto-san- dijo Kurenai

-Pero eso es lo que es por estar con esa Serpiente pedófila-dijo Kushina de manera infantil y enojada

Entonces el rubio menor que se mantenía callado hasta el momento hablo.

-Es bueno ver que aun sigues siendo tan infantil-dijo el rubio que se mantenía de espaldas hacia ellos con tono divertido

-Que es lo que dices ¡bastardo!, yo ni siquiera te conozco-dijo Kushina bruscamente

-Jejeje sí, no has cambiando en nada Okasan-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sincera desactivando el Deus temporis por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dándose vuelta para ver a su madre en mucho tiempo.

Kushina solo se quedó quieta soltando lagrimas mientras empezaba a sentir todo tipo de emociones, por volver a ver a su hijo después de 6 años, Mikoto también quedo asombrada por ver al hijo perdido de Minato y Kushina.

Kushina pudo ver que la apariencia de su hijo había cambiado mucho aún tenía eso tres bigotes en cada mejilla que caracterizaba a sus hijos, Su pelo muy largo alborotado amarrado en una cola de caballo que le llega hasta la espalda, sus ojos eran lo que le llamo la atención ya que Naruto cuando era niño los tenia de color azul como el cielo pero ahora los tenia de diferente color, su ojo derecho azul y el otro color ámbar, pero lo que llamo su atención era la capa con nubes rojas que tenía puesto.

-Na na na Naruto, hijo donde has estado te hemos buscado por todas partes-dijo kushina muy triste con la mano en el pecho

-Haci que ese es Naruto-pensó Mikoto viendo que el chico era muy atractivo

-Cuanto tiempo Okasan, realmente es algo que no vi venir, encontrarnos de esta forma-decía Naruto aún con una sonrisa y con la voz de un chico de su edad, no con su típica voz fría parecida a la de Itachi que siempre usa.

-Naruto, porque estas vestido de esa manera, con quien estabas?, comiste bien?, te bañaste todos los días?- preguntaba Kushina muy preocupada por el rubio

-Es realmente interesante verdad, de cómo cambia uno con el pasar de los años, y todo este tiempo he estado con alguien muy importante para mí-dijo el rubio pero con un tono triste al final notándolo Minato, Kushina y Mikoto.

-Naru- Kushina fue interrumpida por los pasos de los ninjas de Konoha que se oían venir a su dirección.

-Veo que ya no hay tiempo-dijo Naruto volviendo a su voz fría que usaba siempre

-Naruto a que te refieres, acaso te iras de nuevo- decía Kushina triste

-Es inevitable, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar, por ahora no hay mucho de qué hablar-

-Mi misión a terminado, Itachi!, Kisame!-dijo Naruto Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por oír el nombre del Uchiha quien masacro a casi todo su clan.

Apareciendo cuervos ala derecha del rubio menor que se acumularon para formar a una persona no era nadie más que Itachi Uchiha traidor de la hoja y quien masacro a casi todo su clan con un rostro sin expresión y sus Sharingan de tres tomoes activos, y en la izquierda del rubio apareció Kisame Hoshigaki con una sonrisa en rostro por todo el espectáculo que el rubio menor les mostro.

-Itachi-kun eres tú!- dijo la Uchiha mayor soltando lagrimas mientras veía a su hijo

-Cuanto tiempo Okasan-dijo el Uchiha mayor sin cambiar su tono de voz y su rostro

-Porque, porque lo hiciste-dijo la Uchiha buscando una respuesta de su Hijo (Nota Mikoto no sabía nada del golpe de estado que planeaba su clan y se preguntan cómo esta vestida es con la ropa Jounín normal con su chaleco ninja, y Kushina con su ropa típica que es su vestido verde.)

-Eso es un tema que aún no pueden Saber, aún no es tiempo de que lo hagan-dijo el rubio menor con una sonrisa burlona respondiendo por Itachi porque sabía que no le respondería la pregunta a su Okasan.

-Itachi creo que tienes que tenemos que apresurarnos, los anbus y ninjas de elite se acercan, los meteré en mi subdimensión para que sea más rápido-dijo el rubio menor

-Estas seguro de querer hacerlo-dijo el Uchiha

-No tenemos otra opción para hacerlo más rápido verdad?- dijo el rubio menor

-Jejeje será mejor que se den prisa, antes de que Samehada quiera comer-dijo el hombre tiburón

Acto seguido Naruto volvió a activar el Deus temporis en su ojo derecho asombrando a todos los presentes por el cambio que tuvo el ojo del rubio menor, para luego Kurenai caer inconsciente al suelo con lágrimas en su rostro, con un itachi con su Mangekyo Sharingan activo.

-Pero que fue lo que paso?-dijo Kushina

-Cuando fue que activo su Mangekyo Sharingan?- dijo Minato

-Itachi! qué fue lo que hiciste?-dijo Mikoto reconociendo de que Kurenai fue víctima de un potente Genjutsu de parte de Itachi

-Solo hice mi misión-dijo desactivando su Mangekyo y volviendo a sus Sharingan de tres tomoes

De pronto varios shuriken, kunais y jutsus de todo tipo salieron disparados de todas direcciones hacia los Akatsuki, Naruto esquivo todos los que se acercaban con una agilidad y precisión perfecta sorprendiendo a sus padres por ello, Itachi también los esquivaba perfectamente y Kisame esquivaba los shuriken también con increíble facilidad, poniendo a Samehada frente a cualquier Jutsu que se le acercaba.

-Nuestra misión a terminado es hora de retirarnos-dijo el rubio menor juntando sus manos a una velocidad que solo itachi pudo ver pero solo la imagen residual de el movimiento realizado por el rubio gracias a su Sharingan activo.

Acto seguido volvió a aparecer la misma estatua que parecía estar echa de oro y moviendo dos de sus muchos brazos para impactarlos contra el suelo, causando

que el edificio se empezara a destruir, Itachi desapareciendo en cuervos que se alejaban del lugar y Kisame junto a Naruto desapareciendo gracias al salto de tiempo de este.

AFUERAS DE KONOHA

En un lugar de donde se podía ver el edificio en donde anteriormente fue el campo de batalla de Orochimaru contra el 4to Hokage se estaba destruyendo, y unos cuervos empezando a juntarse para formar a un Itachi con su misma mirada sin expresión acto seguido apareciendo Kisame y Naruto de la nada.

-Jejeje es fue realmente divertido, pero no fue algo exagerado usar tu Bodhisattva Guanyin asi es como se llama no?-dijo Kisame con Samehada en manos por la anterior batalla

-No podíamos arriesgarnos a ser derrotados por todos los ninjas de Konoha-Dijo el rubio cansado sosteniéndose el ojo derecho

-Nuestra misión a terminado será mejor volver e informar todo lo que sucedió a Pain-dijo Itachi empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a Konoha adentrándose al bosque

-Sí, ustedes sigan los alcanzo en un momento-decía el rubio con manos en las rodillas

-Está bien solo no demores mucho, te sobre exigiste mucho -dijo Itachi siguiendo caminando siendo seguido por Kisame

Una vez que ambos se perdieron de la vista del rubio, este vomito sangre y un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza, tumbándose de espalda en el suelo para descansar por haberse sobre exigido al usar mucho tiempo su ojo derecho y al Bodhisattva Guanyin al mismo tiempo, sin su ojo izquierdo su salto de tiempo requería mucho más chakra y concentración de lo que se usaría si tuviera ambos ojos.

Y su salud al estar empeorando con el tiempo por ello, tuvo que usar Nen poniendo una carga más a su cuerpo para poder controlar al Bodhisattva Guanyin, acto seguido el rubio saco un frasco con pastillas que le entrego Orochimaru y se tomó 4 pastillas, luego sacando su reloj de bolsillo y diciendo.

-Je, al parecer al que se le acaba el tiempo no es al mundo ninja si no a mí- dijo con cansancio guardando su reloj y levantándose lentamente para alcanzar a Kisame e Itachi

Y así el rubio perdiéndose en el bosque de la vista de todos nosotros.

SALTO DE TIEMPO

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde los exámenes Chunin y el ataque de parte de Orochimaru hacia Konoha, muchos ninjas habían muerto gracias a la invasión que realizo la aldea oculta entre la Arena, Konoha se encontraba ahora mismo en un funeral en memoria de los caídos.

El Hokage y su familia se encontraban en el hospital, mas por Minato ya que tenía muchos huesos rotos y unas heridas muy graves por la pelea que tuvo contra los revividos y Orochimaru, Menma/Saori solo se encontraban ahí para un chequeo medico con Kushina acompañándolos para poder hablar con

Minato.

Una vez que toda la familia Namikase se encontraban reunidos en la sala del Hospital en el que se encontraba Minato con un brazo enyesado, varias vendas en sus costillas y frente, una pierna enyesada, pero con la mirada seria mirando a sus hijos y esposa que se encontraban sentados en unas sillas alrededor de la cama de hospital del rubio mayor.

La puerta se abrió y todos voltearon a ver quién era, este era Jiraiya el Sanín de los Sapos, con una mirada muy seria entro en la habitación y tomando una silla este se sentó enfrente a todos los presentes, recibiendo la atención de todos ellos.

-Sensei, que fue lo que descubrió sobre ¡Akatsuki!-dijo el rubio llamando la atención de su esposa e hijos

-Akatsuki? qué es eso Otosan-presunto Menma

Minato se quedó en silencio y suspirando el rubio mayor miro a Jiraiya recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de este y procediendo a hablar.

-Sera mejor que lo sepan, ya que esto los involucra más de lo que debería- dijo Minato

-Como que nos involucra Otosan? y que tiene que ver esto con Aniki?- pregunto Saori

-Verán Akatsuki es una organización formada por ninjas renegados de clase S del libro bingo, no sabemos mucho de ellos solo que son extremadamente peligrosos y sus objetivos no están muy claros para nosotros aún-dijo Minato

-Así que básicamente son una organización de la que no conocemos nada, pero que tiene que ver esto con mi Naruto-dijo Kushina

-Veras Kushina-chan, la vestimenta que ellos usan es el de una capa con nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja, tal como el que llevaba Naruto-hablo seriamente y su esposa e hijos muy sorprendidos por esto.

-Que? ¡Espera que es lo que dijiste!-dijo Menma muy sorprendido

-Tal como lo escuchaste hijo, Naruto es parte de Akatsuki-dijo muy seriamente

-Minato! sabias de que mi hijo estaba con esa panda de criminales- grito Kushina furiosamente amenazando con golpear al Rubio mayor

-Espera! espera! Kushina-chan, no sabía de eso yo también me entere de eso cuando lo vi aparecer con frente a mi vestido así-dijo el rubio mayor asustado y agitando sus manos para que no lo golpearan

-Es eso cierto?- amenazo la pelirroja mirando a Jiraiya que solo se mantenía observando como reaccionaria la familia Namikase ante la noticia

Pero Kushina reacciono tal como se lo esperaba

-Jajajaja claro que es cierto, no te mentiríamos nunca Kushina-dijo el Sanín muy nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Entiendo-dijo Kushina tranquilizando a los presentes

-Volviendo a lo que decía, confirme mis sospechas cuando vi que Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki aparecieron junto a Naruto antes de dejar a Kurenai en su estado actual- dijo el rubio muy triste el final

-Es una pena lo de Kurenai-chan, Asuma se siente muy mal por cómo se encuentra ella-dijo Kushina tristemente

-Sí, pero quienes forman parte de Akatsuki aparte de Aniki-hablo Saori

-Eso no lo sabes con exactitud-dijo el Sanín Sapo

-A que te refieres con ello Ero-Sanín-dijo Saori enojando un poco al Sanín por el apodo

-Bien, como decía no lo sabes con exactitud solo conocemos a algunos son Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori de la Arena Roja; Orochimaru también formo parte de Akatsuki en el pasado pero los traiciono, y del miembro que nos enteramos recientemente Naruto Uzumaki Namikase.-dijo el Sanín Sapo seriamente

-Pero como fue que mi Naruto se unió a una pandilla de criminales como ellos?-pregunto kushina con preocupación en su voz

-No lo sé pero según mis fuentes fue hace 1 año que se unió, lo que hizo o donde estuvo antes es desconocido, pero para poder entrar a Akatsuki debes ser realmente fuerte y tener una gran inteligencia-dijo el Sanín Sapo

-Tienes razón Sensei, lo comprobé con mis propios ojos, Naruto menciono que Akatsuki quería la cabeza de Orochimaru, y tuvo una pelea en la que él tuvo una gran ventaja sobre Orochimaru a pesar de tener la ayuda de los Hokage revividos-dijo Minato

-Pero como es que Aniki es tan fuerte, cuando lo vimos nos salvó de casi ser aplastados por el Ichibi, haciendo aparecer una gran estatua que parecía echa de oro para detener su ataque y dejarlo fuera de combate-hablo Menma

-Sí, lo mismo se vio en toda Konoha cuando se rompió la barrera que hizo Orochimaru al encerrarte-menciono Kushina

-Sabes lo que era Otosan?-pregunto Saori

-No lo sé pero pude escuchar que Naruto lo llamo Bodhisattva Guanyin de los 100 tipos- dijo el rubio mayor

-Bodhisattva Guanyin? que nombre tan raro, pero eso no le quita lo poderoso que mostro ser al enfrentarse al Ichibi y romper la barrera que hizo Orochimaru como si no fuera nada-menciono el Sanín Sapo

-Tienes razón, pero también esta lo de su ojo derecho que uso para dejar inutilizables los brazos de Orochimaru-dijo Minato

-Sí, que es lo que paso con sus ojos si mal no recuerdo Aniki tenía ambos ojos azules, pero pude ver que la tenía de diferente color el izquierdo de color ámbar y el derecho que tenía una forma extraña como el de un reloj-dijo Saori

-Es muy extraño, cuando peleo con Orochimaru y los Hokage, Naruto dejo a Orochimaru muy mal en el suelo pero antes de que le haga algo ambos Hokage le mandaron potentes jutsus, Naruto se dio cuenta que no lo esquivaría a tiempo, pero me fije que en su ojo derecho hay manecillas de reloj que se detuvieron antes de que desapareciera y apareciera fuera delrango del ataque-dijo el rubio mayor pensativo

-Entiendo tal vez al detenerse, pudo de alguna manera escapar del ataque pero como, tal ves detuvo el tiempo-dijo el Sanín pensativo

-El tiempo? por qué detendría el tiempo-pregunto Kushina

-Acaso no es extraño que su ojo derecho se parezca aún un reloj y tenga manecillas que se muevan, y al detenerse pudo aparecer fuera del rango del ataque de los Jutsus que usaron los Hokage revividos-dijo el Sanín seriamente

-Puede ser eso, pero un poder tan asombroso como eso como es que lo consiguió?-se preguntó el rubio en voz alta

-Tienes razón pero, mencionaron que sus ojos eran azul y ámbar verdad?-dijo el Sanín

-Sí que pasa con eso Ero-Sanín -dijo Menma

-Si su ojo izquierdo es ámbar eso significa que no es su ojo y es el ojo de alguien más-dijo seriamente el Sanín

-Aquí te refieres con ello Ero-Sanín- pregunto Saori

-A lo que se refiere Sensei es que Naruto se quitó su ojo izquierdo y se lo dio a otra persona-dijo Minato seriamente

-Que! mi Naruto hizo eso-dijo Kushina muy alterada

-Tranquilízate Kushina-chan si el poder de sus ojos son el de para el tiempo como creemos, serian uno de las cosas más deseadas por cualquiera de las naciones ninjas, así que tal vez se lo quito para esconder su otro ojo por si algo le llegara a pasar y ambos ojos no cayeran en manos equivocadas-dijo Minato seriamente

-Aniki realmente hizo eso? pero a quien se lo habrá entregado?-dijo Menma

-No sé pero, si Naruto se lo entrego a alguien, significa que hay alguien a quien Naruto considera un aliado aparte de Akatsuki- dijo el Sanín de los Sapos

-Qué crees que haga el consejo si se llegan a enterar que Naruto forma parte de Akatsuki-pregunto Kushina muy preocupada por su hijo Mayor

-No lo sé Kushina-chan pero cuando llegue el momento, debemos estar preparados-dijo Minato

-Cambiando de tema Kurenai se encuentra en un estado muy mal y la única que puede Curarla es Tsunade-dijo el Sanín

-Tienes razón pero ella no quería regresar a Konoha-dijo Kushina

-Lo hará!-dijo Menma-Nosotros la traeremos de vuelta-hablo confiado

-Je, está decidido Saori y tu irán conmigo a traerla devuelta a la aldea-dijo el Sanín con una sonrisa

-Bien!-dijeron Menma/Saori al unísono

-Nos encontraremos en las puertas de Konoha por la mañana entienden-

-Hai! Ero-Sanín-dijeron ambos

Una vez terminaron de conversar todos regresaron a casa a excepción de Minato que aún se quedaría en el hospital por un buen tiempo con el temor que su mayor enemigo se acumule más y más y más, el papeleo.

LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LA LLUVIA

En el edificio más alto de esta aldea que era la base de Akatsuki, bajo la lluvia se encontraba un rubio con cabello alborotado en una cola de caballo y la típica ropa Akatsuki, leyendo una nota con un cuervo en hombro, este no era nadie más que Naruto Uzumaki que había recibido un informe de Shisui sobre cómo iban las cosas en el santuario.

El rubio leía esto muy sorprendido, ya que hablaba que el cuerpo de Miku a pesar de estar en la prisión de tiempo su cuerpo aún seguía desarrollándose, llegando el rubio a la conclusión que al ponerla en la prisión del tiempo solo detuvo su muerte momentáneamente, así que no interferiría en el crecimiento de su cuerpo, pero si llegase a deshacer la prisión de tiempo Miku moriría.

Naruto solo quedo pensativo sobre la situación pensando en lo que haría, después de un rato de pensar que haría quemo la hoja y escribió una nueva entregándoselo al cuervo, mandándolo a volar fuera de esta aldea donde la lluvia y la tristeza eran parte de todos los días.

Horas más tarde en la Base de Akatsuki en alguna habitación, se encontraba un sujeto con mascara en espiral color naranja, pelo negro y la típica ropa de Akatsuki, parado en medio de la habitación hablando con lo que parecía ser una planta viviente con la mitad de su cuerpo color negro y la otra blanca.

-Y bien lograste encontrar algo sobre Naruto-pregunto el enmascarado

-No, todo lo que sabemos de él es que es el hijo de Minato Namikase actual Hokage de Konoha y Kushina Uzumaki la abanero sangriento, con dos hermanos Menma y Saori que son los actuales Jinchurikis del Kyubi tal como nos dijo Naruto-hablo la el hombre planta

-Tsk, hay algo sobre lo que hizo todos estos años que se mantuvo desaparecido-

-Tampoco, nadie sabe qué fue lo que hizo en esos 5 años que estuvo desaparecido-volvió a hablar el hombre planta

-Esto es muy molesto, no conocemos casi nada de el, solo algunas de sus habilidades y de su ojo derecho no sabemos mucho, solo lo que nos contó sobre ello, el poder de para el tiempo un poder por el que muchos matarían-dijo el hombre enmascarado con voz seria

-Pero si tu hipótesis es correcta, donde se encontrara escondido su ojo izquierdo?- hablo el hombre planta

-Es por eso que te di la misión de seguirlo, hubo suerte?-

-No, es muy extraño cuando lo sigo su presencia desaparece por completo y no puedo localizarlo por ninguna parte, es muy extraño ya que soy un sensor muy bueno- dijo el hombre planta

-Qué extraño?, síguelo, en algún momento encontraremos su otro ojo solo es cuestión de tiempo-

-Está bien-hablo el hombre planta mientras que desaparecía de la habitación

-Uzumaki Naruto, serás una gran molestia si interfieres en mis planes, será mejor deshacerme de ti pronto-dijo el hombre enmascarado mientras era absorbido por un espiral y desaparecía de la habitación

De las sombras salió Naruto con una cara sin expresiones, y hablando.

-Genial, ya nadie puede buscar un lugar donde descansar en este lugar sin descubrir que están conspirando contra ti-dijo el rubio caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación para salir.

SALTO DE TIEMPO

Era de mañana ya había pasado una hora desde que acordaron reunirse con el Sanín de los Sapos y se podía observar cómo la gente de Konoha iniciaba su día, pero en la entrada de esta aldea se observa a Menma y Saori con sus cosas que alistaron para el viaje en una mochila, junto a una Kushina que estaba muy furiosa por cierto Sanín.

-Okasan tranquilízate, que llegar tarde no mata a nadie-dijo Menma tratando de calmar a su madre

-Tal vez no mate a nadie, pero llegar tarde mata la paciencia que tengo por no matar a ese viejo pervertido- dijo Kushina muy enojado con el Sanín por llegar tarde

-Okasan!-dijo Saori

-Que pasa Saori-chan-dijo Kushina con una sonrisa cambiando su actitud en unos instantes

-Que rápido cambia su actitud-pensó la rubia menor-por cierto como es Tsunade-pregunto curiosa

-Eh? pensé que les dijeron en la academia sobre los 3 Sanín-dijo Kushina

-Veras es que el tema era muy aburrido que nos dormimos-dijo Menma riéndose pero recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Kushina

-Au, porque solo a mí?-hablo un poco molesto el pelirrojo menor

-Eso fue por dormite en clases y a mi Saori-chan no puedo hacerle nada porque es muy mona-dijo Kushina abrazándola

-Okasan! solo dinos como es-dijo algo incomoda la rubia menor

-Bien, como ya saben ese viejo pervertido es parte de los legendarios Sanín el invocador de sapos, Orochimaru también forma parte de ellos el invocador de serpientes-

-Espera! esa serpiente también es un Sanín?-pregunto Menma incrédulo

-Sí, pero deserto de Konoha cuando descubrieron que hacia horribles experimentos-dijo Kushina

-Entiendo, haci que quiso vengarse de Konoha por ello-dijo Saori

-Algo así, bueno como iba diciendo, y Tsunade es la Sanín de las babosas-

-Babosas? que cool-dijo Menma

-Increíble-dijo Saori

-Verdad, su fuerza es descomunal, también con su inteligencia es considerada la Juniche más fuerte y es la última Senju que queda, aunque tiene algunos problemas-Dijo Kushina pero un poco bajo lo ultimo

-Senju? no es ese el apellido del Primer y Segundo Hokage-dijo Menma

-Si ella es nieta del 1ro y 2do Hokage-dijo Kushina

-Genial! no solo es fuerte si no que es descendiente del 1er Hokage-dijo Menma

Antes de que pudieran hablar más sobre el tema apareció Jiraiya con una mujer que lo despidió muy agradecida por que el Sanín la ayudo con sus compras, pero Kushina que observaba todo esto lo malinterpreto y casi asesina al Sanín a golpes por haber llegado tarde e con una chica que lo despidió frente a sus hijos.

-Ya te lo dije solo le ayude con sus compras-dijo el Sanín todo golpeado y levantándose del suelo

-Ha, como si te fuera a creer ese cuento-dijo Kushina aún molesta por lo que ella pensó que paso

-Okasan! no crees que eso fue muy rudo-dijo Saori algo preocupada por el Sanín

-Opino lo mismo fue demasiado incluso para Ero-Sanín-dijo Menma apoyando a su hermana

-Bien, será mejor irnos si queremos encontrar rápido a Tsunade-dijo el Sanín ya recuperado de su golpiza

-Sí, será mejor que se vayan-dijo Kushina

-Si-dijeron ambos al unísono

-Okasan le podrías decir a Hinata-chan que iré a buscar a quien podría ayudar a Kurenai-san y que no se preocupe mucho ya que voy con Saori y Ero-Sanín-dijo Menma

-Claro, no te preocupes Menma yo le avisare a Hinata-chan-dijo Kushina con una Sonrisa

Y así partiendo los tres hacia la búsqueda de Tsunade la sanin de las serpientes, y asi esta historia continuara(jajaja es broma

solo queria hacer eso sigamos

PAIS DE LAS NIEVES

El clima como siempre era horrible siempre tenía que estar bien abrigado para poder salir y no enfermarse pensaba Shisui, el Uchiha se encontraba barriendo la nieve que había en el Santuario para no aburrirse, lo único que podía hacer era entrenar y cuidar el santuario junto al cuerpo de Miku.

El Uchiha ahora se encontraba en el patio del santuario, limpiando la nieve que se había acumulado, Shisui pensaba que el plan que tenía Naruto era muy arriesgado pero con muchas posibilidades de funcionar.

Pensaba que la parte más alocada del plan del rubio era cierta parte, en la que una vez completada tendría que esperar un tiempo hasta que Akatsuki o el falso Uchiha Madara del cual Naruto le conto iniciara la 4ta guerra mundial Shinobi.

Mientras el Uchiha, pensaba en Akatsuki no podía evitar sentirse muy preocupado por ambos chicos, Naruto e Itachi, el rubio le contó que Itachi estaba enfermo y que con el tiempo perdería la vista por el uso constante de sus ojos, Shisui le pidió a Naruto que le ayudara a Itachi con su salud cuando sea hora de ello.

El rubio acepto sin problemas ya que con Itachi de su lado, sus planes tendrían más posibilidades de cumplirse, por otro lado también estaba la situación del rubio, estaba igual o peor que Itachi pero el rubio lo ocultaba, pensaba Shisui.

Después de haber limpiado todo fue hacia la sala principal del Santuario, el cual era la habitación más grande del lugar.

Shisui había visto el Bodhisattva Guanyin de primera mano muchas veces cuando entreno con el rubio y sabía que este entraría perfectamente en la sala principal.

-Que aburrido, seguro que Naruto se encontrara en un lugar más cálido y bonito que este- se decía el Uchiha maldiciendo al rubio (aunque no sabía que se encontraba en el país de la lluvia xd)

De pronto un cuervo apareció volando hacia el Uchiha y este se posó en su hombro entregándole una carta, que reconoció era de Naruto.

Shisui se puso a leerla y mientras más iba avanzando se sorprendía un poco, luego de leerla completamente quemo la carta.

-Naruto!, será posible hacer esto antes de que él líder de Akatsuki se mueva-se decía así mismo Shisui mientras observaba el cuerpo de Miku suspendido en el aire y el tiempo detenido a su alrededor

SALTO DE TIEMPO

Menma y Saori habían ido junto con Jiraiya a la búsqueda de Tsunade, habían escuchado los rumores de alguien llamada la legendaria perdedora que cada vez se endeudaba más con cada apuesta que realizaba y Jiraiya no pudo suspirar ante tal hecho ya que sabía que hablaban de Tsunade.

Jiraiya solo pudo ir pagando la deuda de Tsunade de pueblo en pueblo, en la que descubrían que había estado ahí y se había ido por muchas deudas que tuvo.

Ahora mismo habían entrado a un bar para poder comer ya que en donde estaban este era el lugar más decente para poder hacerlo, mientras ya habían pedido sus respectivas comidas, Jiraiya empezó a escuchar que unos hombres estaban hablando sobre alguien que había estado perdiendo constantemente en los casinos del pueblo.

-Oye Ero-Sanín-dijo Menma comiendo

-Que no me digas así mocoso!-dijo el Sanín un poco molesto por el apodo

-No hemos tenido suerte en la búsqueda de Tsunade-san, crees que se encuentre aquí?- pregunto Menma

-Antes de que me llamaras estaba escuchando la conversación de unos tipos que hablaban sobre alguien que últimamente ha estado perdiendo constantemente en el casino dl pueblo- dijo el Sanín

-Quien hubiera imaginado que Tsunade-san tendría problemas de juego-decía Saori terminando su comida

-Sí, pero eso no es de su incumbencia, no todos pueden superar sus problemas rápidamente-dijo el Sanín un poco triste por lo de su es-compañera de equipo

Cuando estuvieron a punto de retirarse, las puertas del Bar se abrieron, Jiraiya y los chicos voltearon a observar quien había entrado, pero Jiraiya dijo Tsunade, sorprendiendo a Menma y Saori porque pensaban que se vería más vieja por ser la compañera de Jiraiya pero se veía tan joven y hermosa pensaban ambos.

Acto seguido Tsunade junto a su acompañante se sentaron en una mesa empezando a observar el menú para que pudieran pedir algo de comer.

-Tsunade-sama, no cree que deberias dejar de jugar por lo menos un poco, si seguimos así tendremos que irnos pronto de este lugar- dijo la acompañante de Tsunade mientras sostenía aún cerdito en manos

-Shisune no te preocupes por ello tarde o temprano ganare una muy grande, y seremos ricos Jajajaja - decía la Sanín de las Babosas mientras reía

Suspirando Shisune no tuvo más remedio que aceptar ya que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a la Sanín, antes de que pudiera hablar un hombre de cabello largo hasta la espalda color blanco, se les acerco, Tsunade se sorprendió por quien era el hombre que se les acerco era Jiraiya su ex-compañero de equipo.

-Jiraiya! qué haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendida la Sanín de las Babosas

-Jajajaja Tsunade que coincidencia encontrarte por aquí, no pensé que estuvieras en este lugar-dijo el Sanín de los Sapos

-No engañas a nadie pervertido!, dime para que me buscas, debe a ver alguna razón para hacerlo-dijo Tsunade

Jiraiya ya poniéndose más serio hablo.

-Tsunade el Hokage quiere que vuelvas a la aldea-dijo el Sanín de los Sapos

-Volver? y por qué lo haría esa aldea solo me trae recuerdos muy dolorosos-dijo Tsunade

-Por favor Tsunade, podrás salvar muchas vidas-dijo el Sanín insistiendo

-NO LO HARE JIRAIYA! no insistas más, sabes mejor que nadie el por qué me fui-dijo gritando Tsunade

-Oye vieja esa no es manera de tratar a alguien-dijo Menma por la actitud de la Sanín de las Babosas

-Quien eres tu mocoso!-

-Soy Menma Uzumaki Namikase-dijo Menma muy confiado de sí mismo

-Namikase? acaso eres hijo del actual Hokage?-

-Sí, salimos juntos a Ero-Sanín a buscarte para que ayudes a Kurenai-san-dijo Menma

-Que niño más idiota, como el hijo de Minato puede ser así-dijo la Sanín para molestar al pelirrojo

-Oye!, no insultes así a Oni-chan-decía Saori retando a Tsunade con una mirada amenazante

-No me defiendas Saori puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta-dijo Menma

-YA BASTA!-dijo Jiraiya alzando la voz para que le hicieran caso

-Bien-hablo Menma seguido por Saori

-Y bien Tsunade aceptaras?-

-No lo sé por la actitud de estos niños me dan ganas de darle sus merecido-dijo Tsunade algo pensativa-dame algo de tiempo para poder pensarlo

-Está bien, vendré mañana para escuchar tu respuesta-dijo el Sanín de los Sapos

-Vamos Shisune, vamos al hotel a descansar-

-Hai!, Tsunade-sama-

Así termino conversación entre los Sanín y retirándose del bar, pero con Tsunade y Shisune mientras iban caminando un hombre con gafas y pelo blanco salió de las sombras sorprendiendo a Shisune pero no a Tsunade que ya sabía que se encontraba siguiéndoles.

(Acá no hare tanta cosa ok Kabuto se presenta ante Tsunade ofreciéndole lo mismo que le ofreció en el anime para que cure las manos de Orochimaru y esta pensándolas dos propuestas de Jiraiya y Orochimaru)

CERCA A LA ALDEA EN LA QUE SE ENCONTRABAN LOS SANIN

Era de noche y se podía ver a tres hombres con capas rojas alrededor de una fogata comiendo pescado, estos eran Itachi, Kisame y Naruto.

-Oye Kisame, que se siente comer a tu propia especie-decía el rubio para molestar al ninja renegado de Kiri

-Maldito será mejor que te calles si no quieres dormir esta noche con los tiburones- amenazo Kisame

-Jajajaja si como no, ya quiero verte intentarlo-dijo el rubio muy divertido por molestar Kisame como pocas veces lo podía hacer

Pero el otro miembro de Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha se encontraba muy pensativo mientras comía sin prestarles atención a sus acompañantes.

-Itachi, Itachi, Itachi-dijo el rubio hasta que hizo reaccionar al Uchiha

-Que pasa Naruto?-dijo con una voz fría

-Cuál es la misión que debemos cumplir, Pain no nos lo menciono a Kisame y a mí-dijo el rubio dándole una mordida a su pescado

-Clara, era de esperarse, bueno la misión que debemos cumplir es la de encontrar a Orochimaru o sus bases, si es posible matarlo.

-Jejeje será más fácil matarlo ya que dejaste inutilizable sus brazos-dijo Kisame con una sonrisa

-No lo creo, recuerda que Orochimaru quiere ser inmortal, te has preguntado alguna vez porque la serpiente se ve muy joven a pesar de tener muchos años-dijo el rubio ganándose la atención de ambos Akatsuki

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Itachi curioso por saber la razón de ello

-Según mi informante (Shisui xd, si se preguntan cómo, es por que manda a cuervos a investigar sobre lo que el rubio quiere saber sin necesidad de salir del Santuario), Orochimaru creo un Sello maldito que le pone a sus próximos contenedores-dijo el rubio

-Sello maldito? contenedores?-pregunto el hombre tiburón

-Si al parecer al poner el sello maldito en sus próximos contenedores también les pone parte de su alma para así en caso de que su cuerpo sea dañado críticamente y logre salir de una situación de vida o muerte buscara al quien le puso el sello maldito para volver a renacer en el cuerpo de su víctima-dijo el rubio

-Interesante manera de seguir viviendo-dijo Kisame

-Eso no es todo-dijo el rubio

-A que te refieres?- pregunto el Uchiha

-Supe que en los exámenes Chunin Orochimaru le puso el sello maldito en tu pequeño hermano menor, Sasuke-dijo el rubio sorprendiendo al Uchiha pero luego recuperando su compostura

-Entiendo-fue lo único que dijo

-Al parecer al no poder conseguir tus ojos ahora ira a por los de tu hermano-dijo Kisame divertido

-Sera mejor ir a dormir, pude sentir que la serpiente acaba de llegar a la aldea-dijo el rubio quien estaba usando el En a cada hora desde que llegaron.

Para poder encontrar al Sanín serpiente más rápido, también notando que sus hermanos estaban aquí junto a su padrino el Sanín de los Sapos.

Así los Akatsuki durmiéndose luego de terminar de comer apoyados en los troncos de los árboles que había cerca.

SALTO DE TIEMPO

Ya era de mañana, Menma y Saori se habían quedado dormidos, luego se dieron cuenta que Jiraiya se había ido a alguna parte sin ellos.

Ambos Namikase después de hacer todo lo que tenían que hacer y haberse cambiado fueron a caminar a por el pueblo, a ver si encontraban al Sanín de los Sapos por algún lado.

Tsunade ya se había levantado y junto a Shisune habían salido hacia el lugar de reunión que les dijo Kabuto a que fueran si aceptaban Shisune preocupada por la decisión que había tomado la Sanín trato de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Tsunade-sama estas segura de hacer esto, escuche que Orochimaru fue quien ataco la aldea de Konoha y gracias a ello perdió el uso de sus brazos-dijo Shisune tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la Sanín.

-Lo se Shisune, pero esta es la decisión que tome-dijo la Sanín determinada

-No creo que Orochimaru cumpla su parte del trato si curas sus brazos Tsunade-sama, si los recupera hay la posibilidad de que nos traicione y huya-preocupada comento Shisune

-Lo sé, es por eso que tengo un plan-dijo la Sanín de las Babosas

-Por cierto Tsunade-sama en qué lugar dijo que se reunirían?-

-A las afueras del pueblo tenemos que darnos prisa, si queremos llegar a tiempo-

-Por cierto que harás con Jiraiya-san?-

-Para que no interfiera lo invitare a tomar unas copas y sedarlo para que no interfiera.

Luego de ello paso todo como en la historia original Tsunade droga a Jiraiya, y esta va en busca de Orochimaru, para luego traicionarlo y diciéndole lo mismo que en la historia original que no lo ayudaría porque si lo hace este destruiría la aldea que tanto amaban sus seres queridos.

Para luego darse a cabo la pelea de Kabuto y Tsunade, y como casi en la historia original apareciendo Jiraiya, Menma/Saori junto a Shisune para hacerle frente a Kabuto y Jiraiya frente a Orochimaru.

Tsunade estaba en el suelo sin poder hacer nada por el miedo a la sangre, después de que Kabuto se encargara de Menma/Saori y Shisune fue a por Tsunade, y antes de que pudiera darle el golpe de gracia Menma Bloque su ataque con su banda ninja y con ayuda de Saori le logra impactar un rasengan perfecto.

Kabuto en el suelo tratando de curarse las heridas hechas por el ataque de Menma pero sin suerte, se derrumbó vencido aunque el pelirrojo tenía el mismo problema ya que gracias a los ataques anteriores de Kabuto estaba muy débil, con Tsunade y Saori haciendo lo posible por curarlo.

Una vez curado se vuelve a derrumbar por el cansancio de la pelea contra Kabuto, Orochimaru al ver el desempeño que tuvieron en combate los dos hermanos decidió en matarlos para que no sean una amenaza en el futuro.

Cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia a Menma primero, Tsunade supero su miedo por la sangre y se puso en frente del Pelirrojo inconsciente como escudo, pero antes de que Orochimaru pudiera darle a Tsunade el golpe una mano enorme que parecía estar echa de oro se puso en medio de ambos.

Orochimaru reconoció de quien era el ataque así que retrocedió tan rápido como pudo, por otro lado Tsunade estaba asombrada por lo que vio pero tan rápido como apareció, desapareció de la vista de todos.

Saori había visto que una figura se podía ver en los arboles de los bosques, mezclándose en la oscuridad para desaparecer de la vista de todos.

-Eso era un ataque de Naruto, es tal como dijo Minato, pero en donde esta?-pensó el Sanín buscando al rubio con la mirada

-Aniki-dijo Saori en un susurro que Tsunade pudo oír pero no dijo nada

Orochimaru algo asustado por que pensaba que el rubio aparecería se acercó a Kabuto para que hiciera sellos de manos e invocara a Manda, Jiraiya junto a Tsunade vieron esto, haciendo sus respectivos sellos de manos invocaron a Gamabunda y Katsuyo.

Pasando todo como en la historia original Orochimaru perdió y se retiró con Kabuto, luego de toda la conmoción Tsunade acepto ir ala hoja para ayudar a Kurenai.

Momentos antes de terminar la pelea entre los Sanín, muy cerca del lugar, entre los árboles se podía observar a un rubio que empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria de donde se encontraban los 3 Sanín y sus hermanos, pero fue detenido por una pregunta de Itachi quien se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol observando aún todo lo que sucedía entre los Sanín

-Y bien, porque los salvaste?-

Hubo un silencio un momento hasta que el rubio decidió hablar.

-Si matan a uno de los contenedores del Kyubi, pondrán al otro bajo tanta seguridad que será problema para Akatsuki poder llegar hasta él- dijo el rubio sin voltear a ver a Itachi e Kisame que se encontraba en silencio ante todo esto}

-Entiendo-dijo el Uchiha

Bajándose de la rama del árbol y siguiendo al rubio quien volvió a caminar desapareciendo de la vista de todos en el denso bosque en el que se encontraban.

SALTO DE TIEMPO

Menma ya se había recuperado de las heridas de la pelea de Kabuto y una vez despierto se enteró de lo que paso, y de como Naruto había estado observando todo la pelea salvándolo de ser asesinado por el Sanín en el último momento pero sin dejarse ver por ellos.

Este se sintió muy furioso por casi ser asesinado por el Sanín de las Serpientes y ser salvado por su Aniki por segunda vez, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Luego de la rabieta de Menma por lo sucedido todos fueron a almorzar ya que el rubio había estado inconsciente por todo un día, y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.

Mientras platicaban sobre todo lo acontecido y algunas historias de los Sanín Tsunade pregunto.

-Y díganme, que fue eso que nos salvó?-

El silencio inundo la mesa, pero Saori decidió romper el silencio.

-Fue mi hermano-

-Tu hermano?, pero Menma estuvo inconsciente-dijo Shisune

-No fui yo, fue nuestro hermano mayor-dijo Menma aún enojado por ello

-Hermano mayor?, pensé que Minato solo los tuvo a ustedes-dijo Tsunade

-No, de hecho pronto te enteraras de parte de nuestro padre, así que no habrá problema en contártelo-dijo Menma

Jiraiya suspirando ante todo decidió hablar.

-Tsunade, prométeme que no le contaras nada sobre esto a nadie-

-Por qué?-dijo la Sanín de las Babosas

-Veras nadie aparte de los de Konoha y algunas personas saben sobre que Minato tuvo tres hijos, de los cuales serían los Kages de otras aldeas y gente importante de fuera, esto es considerado secreto clase S-dijo seriamente el Sanín de los Sapos

-Y porque es un secreto de clase S de que el 4to Hokage tuvo tres Hijos?- pregunto Shisune

-Es por que Aniki se fue de la aldea cuando era niño-dijo Saori

-Se fue y que pasa con eso?-dijo Tsunade

-Aniki es el contenedor del alma del Kyubi quien ataco la aldea de Konoha hace 12 años-hablo Menma

-Entiendo eso pero aun no entiendo por qué es secreto de clase S-dijo Tsunade bebiendo una copa

-La razón de ello es que Naruto el hijo mayor del Hokage se fue durante 6 años sin que nadie supiera su paradero, que hizo o con quien estaba- dijo el Sanín de los Sapos

-Pero eso no es todo, Aniki se unió a Akatsuki- dijo Saori

-Akatsuki?- que es eso pregunto Tsunade

-Akatsuki es una organización criminal formado por ninjas renegados de clase S de diferentes aldeas, la razón por la que se creó o por quien aún es desconocida-dijo Jiraiya

-Entiendo, así que básicamente lo convierte en un criminal de clase S también-dijo Tsunade

-Si, pero el consejo aún no sabe nada de esto, así que será mejor que no menciones nada de ello en la aldea-dijo Jiraiya

-Claro no habrá problema, pero por que nos seguía y los salvo-pregunto Shisune

-Debe ser por Orochimaru-dijo Jiraiya

-Orochimaru?, por qué él?, sé que es peligroso pero porque alguien se atrevería a seguirlo en su sano juicio-dijo Tsunade

-Es por que Orochimaru era parte de Akatsuki-dijo Jiraiya

-Esa serpiente rastrera?-

-Si, al parecer los traiciono llevándose secretos de la organización, y ahora quieren su cabeza en bandeja de plata-dijo Jiraiya

-Así que fue por ello que lo siguieron hasta aquí-

-Si, después de todo fue Naruto fue quien dejo inutilizables los brazos de Orochimaru pero no pudo darle el golpe de gracia en Konoha ya que escapo-dijo Jiraiya sorprendiendo a Tsunade

-Fue el?, eso es imposible!, lo que le paso a los brazos de Orochimaru fue algo casi imposible de hacer, prácticamente le robo el tiempo de ellos-dijo Tsunade sorprendida

-Para Naruto no es imposible, ya que el poder que tiene su ojo derecho es capas de para el tiempo-dijo Jiraiya

-Poder de para el tiempo? eso es imposible-dijo Shisune

-Lo sé, pero Naruto es capaz de hacerlo con su ojo derecho, tal vez uso su ojo derecho para robarles el tiempo de los brazos de Orochimaru tal como dijiste, aún no sabemos mucho de sus habilidades con respecto a su ojo derecho-dijo Jiraiya

-Aun no me lo creo, pero si tu me lo dices lo hace un poco creíble para mí, y que fue eso que parecía una mano echa de oro gigante que aparto a Orochimaru de Menma y yo-dijo Tsunade

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, es una de las habilidades de Naruto lo llama Bodhisattva Guanyin de los 100 tipos, cuando Orochimaru ataco Konoha

Naruto lo uso para derrotar al Ichibi que fue liberado por la Arena-

-Al Inhibí!-dijo Shisune

-Si Orochimaru hizo que la arena liberara al Ichibi en Konoha en su invasión, pero Naruto apareció junto a otros miembros de Akatsuki y lo derroto sin ayuda de sus acompañantes-dijo Jiraiya sorprendiendo a Tsunade

-Increíble, y cuántos años tiene el chico-

-12-

-Que!, eso es imposible como un chico de 12 años puede hacer todo eso y pertenecer a una organización de criminales de rango S-dijo Tsunade incrédula a lo que escucho

-Lo mismo pensamos al principio pero Minato y kushina al ver de lo que era capaz Naruto cuando se enfrentó a Orochimaru y lo dejo en sus condiciones actuales, no nos quedó más opción que creerlo-dijo Jiraiya

Una vez que terminaron de comer todos partieron rumbo a Konoha.

Bueno chicos hasta acá les traigo el capítulo de la semana, no hay ningún capitulo estas 2 semanas que vienen por lo que tengo una larga lista y también tengo que preparar todo como resumen, biografía del autor, otras obras del autor; ya sabes qué hacer para hacerlo en un mural mural, son cosas que un estudiante debe hacer si quiere aprobar xd.

Bueno nos veremos dentro de 2 semanas. Adiós xd


End file.
